Vampire Slave
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: The vampire have started kidnaping people and began turning them into slave
1. Chapter 1

Vampire slave  
Characters

Nikki Howard

Hey , I'm Nikki Howard  
I have long dark-brown curls and brown eyes.  
I am not a popular b-. I am actually quite invisible. Not even the womanizers pay attention to me.  
Recently, I got my first boyfriend. His name is Justin and he is the greatest guy I have ever known. I am very lucky to have him.  
I am 18 and my favorite color is purple. Well, bye! I have to go over to my bf's place to surprise him. It's his birthday today!

Logan henderson

Hello, I'm Logan henderson.  
I have tousled black hair, piercing brown eyes, and I look like I am 19, but I am really 247. That's right, I am a vampire.  
When I was a kid, my parents left me with abusive foster parents who sold me to a vampire. He turned me and because of my state, the one I love was murdered by werewolves.  
Now I abduct girls and use them as my slaves. I know I will never find true love again.  
Well, bye. I need to go order these sl- around. See ya!

Layla Howard

Hi, I'm Layla Howard.  
I am 13 years old and my big sis is Nikki Howard.  
We are super close and she is like my best friend.  
My favorite color is pink!  
Well, I have to go find Nikki! I think she went over to her bf's house.  
Between you and I, I think he is cheating on her. Don't tell her, though. It will break her heart.

Chapter 1

I wrapped my fist on the door for the umpteenth time , then I wait. Still no answer! I sigh, then I pull a key out of my pocket and unlock the door.  
"Justin, I have a surprise for y-!" I start to say as I step into the house. When I turn around, I find Justin and the school sl- sitting on the couch, making out as if they're trying to swallow each other.  
"Eh em!" I clear my throat, then I start to tap my foot, which means that I'm waiting for an explanation. Justin looks up and I see that his shirt is HALF-OPEN! What the fudge?  
"Babe, it's not what it looks like!" he starts to say, jumping up from the couch.  
"Oh, really! It looks like my boyfriend and the school sl-were swapping spit, but since you insist that it isn't what it looks like, what exactly ARE you doing with that skunk?" I demand, narrowing my eyes. He glances at her, then back at me.  
"She... kissed me?" he tries. The girl jumps up and slaps him across the face, then she starts to storm off.  
"Whatever, Justin! You're such a liar! I can't believe I wasted my time on YOU! You're nothing but a loser!" she snarls, storming out of the house. I turn back to Justin with tears staining my cheeks.  
"I can't believe you, Justin! I came here to surprise you with a homemade birthday cake, but I see that you already got your cake today!" I snarl, turning to leave.  
"Babe, please," he pleads, grabbing my waist and pulling me close.  
"Let me... GO!" I scream, driving my knee into his crotch. He lets go of my waist and falls to the floor, holding his crotch.  
"Oh, and here's your cake," I snarl, dropping the cake on his face. With that, I turn on my heel and storm out into the biting wind and freezing rain.

Chapter 2

I saunter down the sidewalk slowly, shivering violently as I pull my thin jacket tighter around me. My drenched dark- brown curls stick to my face and fall into my eyes, making it hard to see through the windy blackness of the night.  
'Why would he do this to me? I've only been the best girlfriend I could possibly be. Am I too ugly for him? Am I not as attractive as the sl- and wh-? Maybe if I had perfect hair and big boobs, he wouldn't have cheated on me,' I think to myself miserably as I drag my feet through the glistening grass of the park.  
Miserable, I plop down in a slippery swing, not caring about my wet skinny jeans. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark figure running towards me. I look up through my sopping mass of curls and find Layla entering the park.  
"Nikki!" she exclaims, running towards me. She wraps her arms around me and I manage to smile feebly.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask her. She crosses her arms indignantly and gives me her famous 'None of your Business' stare.  
"What are YOU doing here, sitting in the rain, looking like Grim Reaper's wife?" she asks. I manage to smile, then I look down at the ground.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I whisper. Suddenly, she grabs my hand and tries to pull me out of the swing.  
"What?" I ask, standing up slowly. She stares behind me with a frightened expression, then she continues to pull.  
"Come ON!" she exclaims, but I plant my feet in the ground and just stare at her.  
"Why are you acting so weird?" I demand. She doesn't answer. Instead, she continues to pull me away.  
"Layla, let go!" I exclaim, pulling out of her grasp. Suddenly, a strong arm wraps around my face and presses a smelly cloth against my nose. Before everything goes black, I see Layla running away from a dark, shadowy figure.

Chapter 4

I look around the room again. Now that I think about it, it's a pretty good bedroom for a slave. Suddenly, I see a sticky note posted on the windowsill. Curiously, I stand up and snatch it off, then I start to read:

If you wish to change clothes, you may go down to the basement. Down there is a room I call the "slave room". While you were sleeping, I had the slaves buy you some new clothes and arrange them in your own personal closet. I left the door unlocked so you can go at your leisure. Don't try to escape. I have spy cameras everywhere and I can catch you in the blink of an eye.  
~Damon~

I toss the note aside, then I head towards the door and pull it open. After looking around to make sure no one's around, I tiptoe down the stairs and make my way to the basement. Sitting around in plush, blood-red chairs, chatting amiably, are six girls.  
"Hi," I reply with a small smile. Suddenly, one of the girls looks up at me.  
"Nikki?" she exclaims, jumping up. I stare at her in surprise.  
"Layla!" I yell, running to hug her. She studies my face angrily.  
"Did that monster do this to you?" she asks. I reach up, touch my cheek, and wince at the pain, then I nod.  
"I swear if I could, I would kill him," she growls.  
"I'm just glad you're okay!" I exclaim, hugging her tightly. When she pulls away, she looks at the other five girls with a smile.  
"Well, now that you're down here, I might as well introduce you to the others. This is Mackenzie, Jessica, Nicole, Penny, and Mallory. They're slaves, too," she replies.  
"Hi," they all say in unison. Suddenly, one of them steps forward with a radiant smile. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is.  
"Hi, I'm Mallory. I'm sorry about your face. All of us had to go through the same thing," she replies shyly, holding out her hand. I shake her hand.  
"Why don't any of you guys have bruises on your faces?" I ask.  
"After a while, he stops hitting us on the face. He just hurts us on less noticeable places," one of the other girls replies, rolling up her sleeve. To my dismay, lurid purple bruises cover her whole arm.  
"I'm so, so sorry," I whisper, looking at her apologetically. She smiles.  
"It's okay. Hi, I'm Jessica," she replies. I smile at her.  
"So he ABUSES you guys?" I ask incredulously. One of the other girls smiles feebly.  
"And rapes us," she replies. I gasp and one of the other girls rolls her eyes.  
"Do you guys HEAR yourselves? So what? You get hit when you're bad and raped when Logan wants pleasure. You guys are such BABIES!" she snarls.  
"Shut up, Penny! You're just defending him because you're in LOVE with that creep," the last girl growls. Penny's face turns red with anger.  
"No, I'm not! Why do you always have to stand up for Nicole? Are you her MOTHER?" she sneers. Mackenzie sticks her tongue out at her, then she sends me a little smile.  
"Don't listen to Penny. She just loves being a bitch sometimes. Layla has told us so much about you! I'm sorry about everything that's happened, but for all it's worth, I'm glad you're here with us," she replies.  
"Thanks," I reply with a small smile.  
"Layla, can you show Nikki where her personal closet is?" she asks.  
"Sure," Layla replies, grabbing my hand. She pulls me into another room. Lined against the wall are seven wardrobes, each a different color. Layla leads me over to the red one in the corner and pulls it open. I gawk at all of the cool clothes inside, then I turn to Layla, who is staring at me with tears.  
"Why are you crying?" I ask.  
"I'm just so glad that you're okay. You're all I have left now," she replies, hugging me again.  
"It's okay, Layla. We'll be home soon. I promise," I reply.

Hi, I'm Nicole Roberts  
I am 18 and my favorite color is yellow, because it is a very cheerful color.  
I am very, very shy, so Mackenzie normally stands up for me when Penny is being a brat.  
I also have long red hair and grayish-blue eyes.

Mallory Bryant

Hi, I'm Mallory Bryant.  
I'm 19 years old and my favorite color is purple.  
I am always trying to be nice to everyone, even that bitch, Penny.  
I really like the new slave. She seems really cool. She's beautiful, too.  
I hope she and Penny can get along. I don't like how Penny keeps looking at her.  
I have long brown hair and grayish-green eyes.

Penny Lane

Sup, I'm Penny Lane.  
I'm 19 and my favorite color is neon blue, the coolest color ever!  
Yeah, I have a foul mouth and I'm a badass, but at least I know what I want.  
Logan.  
He is the hottest boy ever and I WILL have him to myself.  
I don't like the looks of that Nikki chick. She's probably gonna want to steal Logan from me.  
Well, that's not gonna fly. I'll make sure of it.

Chapter 5

~Logan's Point of View~

"What do you want?" I growl when Michael, my best friend, pops his head into the room.  
"Oh, sorry, man. You finished?" he asks, eyeing Nicole, who's slipping her clothes back on.  
"Yeah. I'm done. Did you bring me my new slave?" I ask, motioning to Nicole for her to make her dismissal.  
"Yeah. She's in the room you prepared for her and I must say, dude, she's hot! Even hotter than Mallory, and SHE'S sexy as heck," he replies.  
"She's probably not REALLY beautiful. She's probably just a regular girl, nothing special," I mumble.  
"I don't know, man. She's HOT!" he exclaims.  
"Okay, ENOUGH!" I yell, startling him. Quickly, he ducks out of the room and leaves me alone to put my clothes on. After I'm done, I saunter out of the room and down to the room I prepared for my new slave two nights before. I unlock the door and pull it open.  
Sitting on the bed is a girl with long dark-brown curls. Her back is to me, so I can't get a clear view of her face. Silently, but swiftly, I run over to her and bend down so I'm staring into her brown eyes. Wow, her eyes are hypnotizing! I stare into them for a little while until she screams and jumps back.  
"Wh- Who are y-you?" she stammers. I smirk and she bites her lip. Damn, she's gorgeous. Even more gorgeous than Maddison was... Wait, what am I saying? I can't like this girl! She's my slave, yet... she's SO cute!  
"I'm Logan Henderson. You can call me Logan, of course," I reply.  
"Why am I here?" she demands. I smirk again and run my fingers through my long black hair.  
"You are here to be my new slave," I reply.  
"What? I'm not going to be your slave!" she exclaims. I smirk again.  
"I don't think you have a choice, sweetheart," I whisper, studying her face. Are those TEAR STAINS?  
"Have you been crying?" I demand. She glares at me and my heart shatters.  
"No duh, Sherlock," she mutters. For some reason, that makes me snap. I raise my hand and strike her across the face.  
"You will NOT speak to your master that way!" I roar. To my horror, she falls to the bed and stares at me in fear, looking like she's about to cry.  
"I want to go HOME!" she yells. I stare at her in sympathy, then I turn away.  
"You can't go home. From now on, you will live here. Every morning, you will wake up at 7 a.m. and do the chores I leave for you. Is that clear?" I ask.  
"What if I don't?" she asks, then she covers her mouth and watches my reaction. I smirk and lean close to her ear.  
"You might want to listen to me, darling. I have your little sister," I whisper, then I stand up straight and walk out of the room.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I pull a black tank top with a dripping red heart in the middle, frayed denim shorts, a bra, and panties out of the wardrobe, then I walk into the "slave room".  
"Where do I take a shower?" I ask, looking around at the girls.  
"We all share the upstairs bathroom. You can take a shower in there," Mackenzie replies with a smile.  
"Thanks for making me feel welcome," I reply, smiling around at them. Suddenly, I realize that one of them is missing.  
"Hey, where's Mallory? She was just here," I say.  
"Logan came down here, fetched her, and took her up to his room a few minutes ago," Katherine says.  
"Is she...?" I start to ask, unable to ask the question. Mackenzie, Jessica, Nicole, and Layla exchange a sad glance, then they look at me. Penny rolls her eyes.  
"Just spit it out! Yes, she's being raped, Brownie, and you're probably next, so get used to it!" she exclaims, glaring at me.  
Mackenzie and Jessica glare at her.  
"Stop being a dog! She just got here. She's not used to her new life as a vampire slave yet. Dang it, Penny!" Jessica snarls angrily.  
"Wait a minute! Logan's a...?" I start to ask, feeling a little lightheaded.  
"A vampire? Yeah," Nicole says softly.  
"Are you okay? You look kind of pale," Mackenzie replies, worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'll see you guys later," I reply. Before they can answer, I turn and run out of the room. When I get upstairs, I crash into something and fall on the ground, dropping my clothes. When I look up, I find that I'm looking right into the piercing gray eyes of Logan.

Chapter 6

"Logan," I whisper, picking up my clothes quickly. He watches me with interest.  
"I never got your name," he replies, studying my eyes carefully.  
"Nikki," I reply softly. He smiles at me and takes my chin into one of his hands.  
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he whispers. I jerk my chin out of his hand quickly.  
"Please don't touch me," I whisper. He stares at me for a moment, then he smirks.  
"I treat my slaves the way I want. You and your little sister will learn that soon enough," he replies softly. I stare at him in horror.  
"Please don't hurt Layla. I'll do anything. Just please...,"I plead softly. He smirks again and I glare at him.  
"Anything, huh? I'll remember that," he says softly, pulling away from me. Before he can say anything else, I scurry off to the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

Chapter 7

~Logan's Point of View~  
I wait until I hear Nikki lock the door, then I growl and punch the wall in frustration, leaving a huge dent. Why was Nikki so scared? I don't want to hurt her in any way possible. I just want to get to know her and show her that I'm not as bad a guy as I may seem.  
Oh, who am I kidding? Nikki would never want to get to know a monster like me, no matter how sweet, kind, and adorable she is. This is exactly why I didn't want to fall in love with her. Now, it's too late to turn back... I will prove to Nikki that I love her.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
When I walk into my room, I'm surprised to find a teddy bear sitting on my bed. It's white and it's holding a bouquet of red roses in its paws. I look around the room to see if anyone's inside, then I slowly saunter over to the bed and pick up the teddy bear. To my surprise, there is a note laying on the spot it was sitting on. I sit the teddy bear down on the bed, then I pick up the note and read.

I am sincerely sorry for taking you away from your family. I know it must be hard to be the slave of a monster like me and I want to apologize, so I bought you this teddy bear. Its name is Crimson. I hope you like it and forgive me for slapping you. I know that was wrong and I promise not to ever hit you OR your little sister. I also know that you are afraid of me raping you. I assure you that I won't dare touch you sexually while you're still a minor. Please don't be afraid of me. I'm not as bad as I seem.  
~Logan~  
I smile at the note, then I pick up Crimson and hold her tight. Before I know it, I'm crying into her soft fur, reminiscing about my family and the moments we shared together.

Chapter 8

"Are you okay?" a voice asks. I look up and see Mallory standing in the doorway of my room, watching me with a concerned expression. Quickly, I dry my tears and hide the teddy bear behind my back. Something tells me that the other slaves wouldn't approve of me getting a gift from Logan.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about home. Are you okay? What happened to you?" I ask. Her face changes and she looks at me with a sad expression.  
"He raped me again," she replies.  
"Again?" I ask. She nods sadly.  
"He's been raping me since I first got here. Him and his best friend, Michael. They think that I'm a slut and that I'm easy, but I just know what's good for me. If I ever tried to stop them, they would kill me in three seconds flat," she whispers, rolling up her sleeve. To my horror, she has scars up and down her arm, including a few fresh bruises.  
"Logan d-did that to you?" I ask. She nods sadly.  
"He's a monster, a real monster. If I could, I would turn him in to the police, so he can rot in a jail cell for life," she mutters angrily. I reach behind my back and pull out Crimson. She stares at her.  
"Where did you get that?" she asks.  
"Logan gave it to me, along with this," I reply, handing her the note. She reads it, then she tosses it away angrily.  
"Don't believe this crud. It's all lies. He wants you to trust him, so that you'll never try to leave. He wants to keep you trapped here forever," she mutters.  
"What?" I demand.  
"It's all a trap. He tries being nice to you one day. The next, he's slapping you around and forcing you to sleep with him. He's a vampire. He knows how to lie," she replies. I stare down at Crimson for a minute, then I look back up at her. When she sees my expression, she gives me an apologetic expression.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Nikki. He must have thought that you were dumb because you're the newest slave, but don't let that fool you. He's just a liar. Don't ever trust him," she replies. I nod.  
"Do you want to come down to the slave room with me?" she asks.  
"Sure. I'll be right down, okay?" I ask. She nods, then she walks out of the room. Once she's out of earshot, I start to cry. How dare that... monster try to trick me? It's not going to work. I'll show him.  
Slowly, I pick up Crimson and the note and stalk towards Logan's closed bedroom door. I reach up and knock a couple of times. When he opens the door, he stares at me in surprise.  
"Nikki, what are you...? Why are you crying?" he demands. I glare at him.  
"Because of you, jackbutt! You thought you could trick me with this garbage! I actually thought I could trust you! I actually believed that maybe there's more to you! Now I know that you're nothing! Nothing but a cruel, heartless MONSTER!" I scream, ripping the note into pieces and flinging Crimson in his face.I step back, waiting for him to punch me or slap me across the face. Instead, he just stares at me with a wounded expression.

Chapter 9

~Logan's Point of View~  
Beginning of Dream  
My eyes flutter open and I find myself staring into the bright brown eyes of the one I love, Nikki...  
I smile and lean in to lightly press my lips to hers. Her eyes pop open and she smiles sleepily.  
"Good morning," she whispers, kissing me again. I smile back.  
"Good morning, beautiful," I whisper back, looking over at the digital clock. Dang, it's 8:30!  
"Babe, I need to go to work," I reply. She pouts and I wrap an arm around her. She's SO adorable.  
"Just a couple more minutes?" she asks. I sigh.  
"I'm sorry, babe," I whisper. She runs her finger down my jaw and I shiver in pleasure.  
"For me?" she asks, pulling me close. I start to press my lips to hers. Suddenly, I hear a loud banging noise.  
End of Dream

I sit up wildly and look around. Suddenly, I hear the banging noise again. It's coming from my bedroom door. Tiredly, I swing my legs out of bed and saunter over to the door. When I pull it open, I find Nikki holding Crimson in one hand and my note in the other. Her face is shiny with tears.  
"Nikki, what are you...? Why are you crying?" I ask, fighting the urge to pull her body against mine.  
"Because of you, jackbutt! You thought you could trick me with this garbage!I actually thought I could trust you! I actually thought there was more to you! Now I know that you're nothing! Nothing but a cruel, heartless MONSTER!" she screams, ripping up my note and throwing Crimson in my face. She watches me for a minute as if I'm going to hit her, but I don't. Instead, I stare at her with hurt.  
"Nikki, it wasn't a trick. I...," I start to say. She glares at me.  
"Save it for someone who would believe it!" she screams.  
"But...," I say.  
"I hate you, Logan! I hate your guts! Don't ever talk to me again!" she yells, storming away. Angrily, I slam my door and start to cry. What am I going to do now?

Chapter 10

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"Where were you?" Mallory demands when I walk into the "slave room".  
"I just wanted to talk to Logan real quick," I admit.  
"What did you need to talk to him about?" Penny demands. I glance at her.  
"Why does it even matter?" I ask. She jumps up from her seat and takes a step towards me.  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" she asks angrily.  
"I'm talking to a dog who doesn't know who she's messing with," I snap, glaring at her.  
"You better stay away from Logan , dog. He doesn't want you. He wants a real girl, a girl who can roll with the punches," she snarls.  
"Girls, stop!" Mackenzie exclaims. We both ignore her.  
"Well, I guess that rules out your sorry butt," I growl angrily. Her face turns dangerously red.  
"You can't steal Logan away from me. If you think you can, you have another thing coming," she snarls.  
"Penny...," Jessica warns. I scoff.  
"You think I want that creep? He couldn't have me if he wanted me," I snarl. Suddenly, she lunges at me.  
"Girl, I know you didn't..." she growls, shoving me. I grab her hair and punch her in the stomach. She doubles over and I shove her into the wall. She lunges at me again and punches me in the stomach, then she kicks me in the leg repeatedly.  
"Penny, stop!" Nicole yells, running to help me. Layla, Nicole, and Jessica pull her off of me, but she jumps on top of me again.  
"That's enough!" a calm voice says. Suddenly, we all turn and find Logan standing in the doorway, watching us with a calm expression.  
"Logan!" Penny exclaims, automatically stepping away from me.  
"I need to speak to you, Nicole, Jessica, Mallory, and Mackenzie... Upstairs, now," he growls. She nods, then she follows him upstairs, along with the others.

Chapter 11

~Logan's Point of View~  
I look at all of the girls carefully, studying their expressions of fear as I pace back and forth in front of them.  
"I'm going to ask this once and once only. WHO told Nikki that my note was a trick?" I demand. Mallory steps forward with a guilty expression.  
"I did, Logan," she whispers. I stare at her for a moment, then I look away.  
"Everyone but Penny and Mallory may leave," I reply. Nicole and Jessica shuffle out of the room, leaving me alone with Penny and Mallory.  
"Look, Logan, I only told her that because I wanted to protect her...," Mallory starts to say.  
"Shut up!" I roar, slapping her across the face. She falls to the floor and starts to weep quietly.  
"Don't talk to her about me ever again. Do you understand me, bitch?" I snarl. She nods and runs out.  
"As for you," I reply, throwing my hand across Penny's face. "Don't ever touch her ever again or I will drain your body for dinner." Her face twisted in fear, she nods and scurries out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Chapter 12

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"Good night, everyone. I'm going to bed," I yawn as I leave the "slave room". When I get upstairs to my room, I turn and close the door behind me. Suddenly, I feel a whoosh of air and someone's lips are at my ear.  
"Hi," the person whispers in my ear. I turn around in surprise and find Logan standing behind me.

~Logan's Point of View~  
"Logan!" she exclaims in fear. I stare at her apologetically, then I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the bed. She sits down and I sit down beside her.  
"Nikki, I know that I'm a vampire and that I've hurt you, but I truly am sorry. I meant everything in that note and I really, really want you to forgive me. Please," I beg. She studies my face for a second, then she smiles.  
"I forgive you, Logan," she replies. I smile in relief, then I reach behind my back and pull out Crimson. With a warm smile, she accepts the teddy bear and kisses her nose.  
"Uh, Logan, I don't have any pajamas. Can I borrow a shirt or something?" she asks.  
"Uh, sure," I reply, slipping my shirt off. I catch her staring at my eight-pack as I hand it to her and I smirk, then I close my eyes as she changes. When I open my eyes, she's standing over me, wearing just my shirt.  
I stare at her bare legs and bite my lip. Oh, how I want her... No, I can't touch her. I promised I wouldn't. With one last longing glance and a 'good night', I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me.

Chapter 13

~Nikki's Point of View~  
Beep! Beep! I wake up to an irritating beeping noise. When I sit up and rub my eyes sleepily, I see that there is an alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. On it in plain red numbers is 7:00. Groaning, I kick my feet out of bed and shuffle down to the "slave room". Mackenzie, Jessica, Nicole, Layla, Mallory, and Penny are shuffling around groggily, changing clothes and softly chatting among themselves.  
"Hi, guys," I yawn. They all mumble 'hi' back, except for Penny. She just grunts and glares at me as I pull an over-sized hoodie and leggings on.  
"Well, time for work. Did you receive your chores list for the day?" Mackenzie asks. I nod and show her the list. She and the other slaves read over it quickly, then they look up at me apologetically.  
"You have to clean his bedroom? I'm so sorry," Mallory says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"He's going to watch you the whole time you're cleaning and he'll hit you if you don't do it right," Jessica replies. I don't say anything. Instead, I just nod and walk upstairs to do my cleaning.

~5 Hours Later~

I move the feather duster over Logan's dresser, then I turn and walk into his bathroom. Exhausted, I take a white ribbon and tie my curls up so they're not in my face anymore, then I grab a sponge and start to clean the filthy sink. After another hour, I start to sponge down the shower. Suddenly, I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and find Logan standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching me with an expressionless face.  
"Logan!" I exclaim, startled. I accidentally drop the sponge and turn my back on him to bend down and pick it up. When I stand back up, I find Logan standing in the same spot, just watching me while he bites his bottom lip. I blush and look down at my bare feet. He's so hot when he stares at me like that.  
"Nikki?" he asks.  
"Yes?" I ask, turning to face him.  
"I want to see you out here for a few minutes," he says, keeping his face expressionless.  
"What about my chores?" I ask.  
"You can finish them tomorrow," he replies. I look down at my sponge, then back at him. I'm glad that I don't need to clean anymore, but I don't really like what I see in his eyes. His beautiful gray eyes... Focus, Nikki! Why is he willing to give me the rest of the day off just to talk to me? What does he want anyway?  
Slowly and silently, I put down my sponge and walk out into his room, looking around. For some reason, I don't see him anywhere. Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands grab my waist from behind and my back is pulled against someone's body.  
"You don't know how bad I've wanted you...," Logan whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck softly. He trails his lips up and down my neck and I squeeze my eyes shut in fear. Oh, crud. Now I know what he wants.

Chapter 14

Quickly, I pull away from him and turn to face him.  
"Logan wait...," I whisper as he grabs my hips gently and pulls me towards him. When our faces are just inches apart, he smiles slightly and leans towards me.  
"Why wait? I've waited too long anyway," he whispers, pressing his lips against mine. I don't kiss back. I just stand there, letting him kiss me. He licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Trying to avoid a beating, I allow it. His tongue wraps around mine and I try my best not to moan.  
Fortunately, he pulls away and moves his lips down my neck again, sucking every bit of skin that he possibly can in between kisses. Unable to help it, I moan loudly. Suddenly, he moves his hands under my hoodie and I pull away quickly.  
"Logan, please... Don't do this," I beg as I start to cry. He pulls me against him and nibbles my ear gently.  
"It's okay, darling. I don't want to hurt you. I'll be gentle. I promise. After the pain, it'll feel good... Really good," he murmurs, kissing my neck repeatedly as he slowly removes my hoodie. I struggle against him, but it's no use. His gentle grip is still as strong as an iron grip.  
"No... Please...," I whisper, crying harder as he pulls the white ribbon out of my hair and lets my curls fall loosely around my face.  
"You said that you would do anything for your sister," he reminds me in a whisper, tracing his finger over my lips.  
"Anything but this. I'll do anything else... Please don't do this," I beg. He bends close and pecks my lips, then he slowly pulls the leggings down my legs.  
"You promised you wouldn't do this while I was still a minor," I point out. He pulls away and stares at me sadly for a minute, then he sighs.  
"I'm sorry, darling, but my temptation for you is too great," he whispers, staring at my bra and panties with a small smirk.  
"I'm just 18. You're over two-hundred years old! I won't be able to satisfy you the way you want me to," I lie quickly. He smirks, then he looks over my body again.  
"Trust me, sweetheart. You'll satisfy me MORE than I want you to," he whispers, pulling me against him.  
"It's my time of the month," I lie softly, trying to squirm out of his grip. It doesn't work. He bends down near my ear with a smile.  
"I don't believe you, baby," he whispers, covering my lips with his cool, soft ones. Before I can protest, he picks me up in his arms and carefully lowers me onto his bed without breaking the kiss, then he straddles me. Slowly, he moves his lips from my lips... to my neck... to my throat... to my collarbone... to my belly.  
"Somebody, help, please...!" I scream as he slowly reaches behind me and unhooks my bra...

Chapter 15

I slowly slip my hoodie back on and roll up the sleeves, then I turn to glance at Logan. Luckily, he's still sleeping. I must admit, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. It's... cute. I turn away from him and slowly stand up, then I tiptoe towards the door. Right when I touch the doorknob, I hear Logan's voice.  
"Are you leaving?" he asks. I turn around and find him watching me from his bed. Instinctively, I release the doorknob and turn to face him.  
"Uh, I was just going to start my chores," I stammer, avoiding his eyes.  
"Please don't leave," he pleads. I look into his grey eyes for a second. For some reason, they look... sad. Something about him makes me want to stay... makes me want to kiss him nice and slow.  
"I won't leave until you tell me to," I reply, trudging over to the bed. I pull down the covers and crawl in beside him.

~Logan's Point of View~  
My eyes flutter open and I reach over to pull Nikki closer to me. For some reason, my hand lands on the warm bed sheets. I look over and find that Nikki is gone! I look up and see that Nikki is reaching for the doorknob.  
"Are you leaving?" I ask, watching her sadly. She lets go of the doorknob and turns to look at me.  
"Uh, I was just going to start my chores," she stammers, avoiding my eyes. I stare at her face for a minute, then I look away. I know she's lying.  
Of course she wouldn't want to be in the same room as a monster like me. I know that, but I don't want her to leave. I want to go over there, grab her, and make passionate love to her, but I know I won't. Not after what happened last night. No matter how much I enjoyed it, I know she hated every second of our night together.  
"Please don't leave," I beg. She looks into my eyes for a second.  
"I won't leave until you tell me to," she whispers, striding over to the bed. She pulls down the covers and climbs onto the bed beside me. As she turns to face me, I catch a glimpse of her arms.  
"I'm sorry. Was I too rough last night?" I ask, biting my lip fretfully as I examine the ugly purple bruises that cover her arms. She looks down at her bruises, then back at me. Something in her eyes tells me that I hurt her more than I thought. She looks... guilty!

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I look down at the ugly bruises, then back into his sad gray eyes. Truthfully, I enjoyed our night together... After all of my struggling, I was able to focus on him and him only. I stare at him guiltily and he bites his lip fretfully.  
"Actually, it felt... good. You were right. It felt really good," I admit in a voice slightly above a whisper. He studies my face carefully.  
"I hurt you...," he whispers sadly. For some reason, I am quick to object.  
"No! You didn't... I just...," I start to say. Suddenly, he reaches his hand out towards me and I flinch in fear. He pulls his hand back quickly, then he looks at me with even more sorrow.  
"I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you," he whispers, sitting up slowly. His eyes are shiny with tears and I sit up, too.  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flinch. It's a habit," I reply.  
"A habit to flinch away from hideous monsters like me," he mutters. I want to tell him that he's anything BUT hideous, but instead, I reach for him and wrap my arms around his bare back comfortingly.  
"It's not that, really," I whisper. To my surprise, he pushes me away, harder than he probably meant to and I fall back on the bed.

~Logan's Point of View~  
As soon as Mystery touches me, electricity surges through me and I automatically want to tackle her and have her right there on the bed, but I'm too upset that I hurt the one I love, WILLINGLY.  
"It's not that, really," she whispers. I push her away, a little harder than I wanted to, and she falls back on the bed, then I turn to look at her sadly.  
"Save it, Nikki. I don't need to hear any more lies. Just leave... please...," I whisper as tears spring to my eyes. She studies my tear-filled eyes, then she sits up again.  
"Master...," she whispers.  
"Stop calling me that!" I snap. She looks taken aback.  
"I'm your slave, Logan. I'm supposed to call you master," she replies.  
"Does it look like I care? You will call me Logan and nothing else, is that understood?" I demand. She nods and I see fear in her eyes, which breaks my heart.  
"Tell Penny to do your chores for the day," I reply softly. She looks like she wants to protest, but after a short while, she seems to think better of it and scurries out of the room.  
I wait until she's gone, then I grab my hair tightly and growl at myself in frustration. Man, I am such a MONSTER! I raped the one I love, then she actually thought to comfort ME and I just YELLED at her! What is WRONG with me?  
Out of all of my beautiful slaves, not one of them likes OR respects me. Not even Nikki likes me as a friend. She's only been nice to me because that's who she is. Nice, sweet, and the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Too bad I can never have her. I might as well kill myself...

Chapter 16

~Nikki's Point of View~  
Beginning of Dream

I hear a light knock on my door and thinking it's Layla, I jump up and open it. To my surprise, I find Logan standing in the doorway, staring at me hungrily. Something about his bright red eyes tells me to back away, which is what I do.  
"Logan... what are you doing here?" I ask as he steps into the room. Without answering, he shuts the door behind him and locks it.  
"Why did you lock the door?" I demand. He turns towards me with an evil smile.  
"I don't want anyone to... interfere," he replies, approaching me ominously. I automatically back up and fall on the bed. I look over at Logan and see that his fangs are out, which means that he's thirsty. I've heard that you feel pleasure when you're bitten by a vampire , but I also heard that it's hard for them not to suck you dry. I automatically jump up and try to run past him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me against him, putting his lips to my ear.  
"Shh. You'll barely feel a thing," he whispers, pulling my neck towards him before I can protest. He bites down on my neck and a wave of pleasure washes over my body.  
"Logan...," I moan as he sucks my blood. After ten minutes, I start to feel lightheaded and faint.  
"Logan, stop," I whisper, but he doesn't listen. Suddenly, I fall limp in his arms and he looks up with blood dripping from his fangs...

End of Dream

I sit up in a cold sweat and automatically grab Crimson from my bedside table.  
Before I lay back down, I'm startled to hear a voice, "Are you okay?" I look up and see Logan standing in my room, watching me. I turn my lamp on and see that he has a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," I whisper. His face changes from concerned to sad.  
"It was about me draining you, wasn't it?" he asks. I nod and his eyes shine with tears again. Why does it hurt him so bad that I'm afraid of him? All of the other slaves are and he still rapes and abuses them. Why am I any different? Suddenly, with vampire speed, he rushes to my side and sits beside me on the bed.  
"Nikki, I would never drink from you. It's cruel to drink from humans. Please believe me," he whispers.  
"I believe you," I whisper, studying his gray eyes. Oh, they're so beautiful! I want him so badly, but I'm his slave and he's a vampire. I don't think he could love anyone, let alone me. Suddenly, he reaches his hand towards me.  
This time, I don't flinch. I've learned not to do THAT the hard way. He strokes my cheek softly and stares at me with an unfathomable expression. He actually looks... gentle.  
"I'm glad. I don't ever want to hurt you again, Nikki," he whispers. I smile softly and he pulls his hand away as I lay back down under the covers, ready to go back to sleep.  
"Well, goodbye, Nikki," he whispers.  
"Why are you saying goodbye? I'm just going to sleep," I reply. He stares at me sadly, then he gently kisses my forehead and walks out of the room.

~Logan's Point of View~  
I silently close the door behind me, tears threatening to spill down my face. Why doesn't Nikki have to love me? I love her so much, yet she hates me so. I know that the only reason she's being so sweet is because she feels sorry for me. She feels sorry that I don't have anyone. That I'm nothing but a monster.  
Maybe if I had a few more days... No, Logan, snap out of it! There's no way Nikki's ever going to love you. Don't let her ruin your plans. Quickly, I wipe my tears with the back of my hand and saunter into my room. Laying on the dresser where I left it is a hand-carved wooden stake.  
I pick it up and stuff it into my pocket, then with vampire speed, I run down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the backyard, where a large, glistening outdoor pool is beckoning. I walk over to the edge and take a deep breath.  
"Before I die, I must make myself at peace. Mom and Dad, even though I used to say I hate your guts and that you were such a butt for leaving, I really just missed having parents. Why wasn't I good enough? Was I a failure at being a son? Why did you have to leave me? Why?  
"Also, I want to say, , I loved you so much. You were my other half. You were the one I wanted to live the rest of my life with. I'm sorry that I couldn't avenge your death by killing those mutts. I'm sorry that I'm so messed up in the head. I know that if you were here, none of these slaves would be here! They'd be living their happy lives instead of dealing with my shit. Finally, goodbye, Nikki. I love you so, so much. I wish that I could have proved it to you, but now it's too late. I know you'll never fall for me. Just know that I'll miss you the most," I whisper with my eyes closed as I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out the stake.  
"Well, here goes nothing...," I whisper, slowly lowering the stake towards my heart...

Chapter 17

~Nikki's Point of View~  
Something about the way Logan said goodbye scares me. Why would he say that? Is he going to sell me to another vampire? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to let me go home? So many questions run through my mind, but I can't answer any of them. I guess there is only one way to find out.  
Slowly, I swing my legs out of bed and tiptoe towards the door, then I throw it open and peek my head out. Suddenly, I see Logan run past with blindingly fast speed. He runs down the stairs and I follow him. For some reason, he runs out into the backyard and walks over to the edge of the pool.  
Just so he doesn't hear me, I lean against the glass patio door and watch him suspiciously. He closes his eyes and starts to say something. I strain my ear to see if I can hear, but it's no use. I can't do anything but watch him mumble. Suddenly, I see him mouth my name.  
Why would he mouth my name? Am I the reason he's out there? Is he praying for forgiveness for everything he's done to me? Does he... like me? I don't know how I would feel if he did. Part of me doesn't forgive him for raping me and is afraid of him, but the other part of me wants him to hold me in his arms and be there for me through everything. Suddenly, he reaches into his pocket and pulls something out of it. To my horror, he pulls out a wooden stake!

~Logan's Point of View~  
I slowly lower the wooden stake towards my heart, a tear running down my cheek as I think about the happy expressions all of the slaves are going to have on their faces when they realize I'm dead. Most of all, Nikki is going to be happy that she doesn't have to deal with me anymore. I can hear all of the slaves laughing at me now.  
"Can you believe that monster is dead? It's a dream come true," Mackenzie would reply. Jessica, Nicole, Mallory, Nikki, Layla, and Penny would laugh.  
"I'm glad he can't rape me anymore. He would always call me a worthless sl-," Mallory would reply with anger in her eyes.  
"Well, now we don't have to deal with his ass anymore," Jessica would say with a sassy look on her face.  
"He threatened to hurt Layla if I didn't sleep with him," Nikki would say in disgust, hugging Layla close to her. Even Penny would agree. They would all laugh and laugh at the fact that I was gone and I was never coming back...  
Another tear runs down my face and I wipe it away angrily. I'm a fudging vampire for crying out loud! I'm not going to let my unrequited love for Nikki destroy my chance of finally getting peace. I lower the wooden stake towards my heart again, closing my eyes.  
Suddenly, I feel the stake being yanked out of my hand. I open my eyes and find myself looking into the brown eyes of Nikki.  
"Give it back to me," I whisper softly. She glares at me.  
"No," she replies, her voice cracking. I stare at her with a sad expression and grab one of her wrists firmly.  
"Give... it... back... to... me..., Nikki," I say slowly. Suddenly, she jerks away from me and tosses the stake into the pool. I glare at her.  
"What the heck?" I demand, turning to see tears flooding down her face.  
"Why would you do this? Why would you try to kill yourself?" she demands angrily, glaring at me through her tears.  
"Because I'm messed up. All I ever do is sit around, hurting innocent girls and treating them like slaves. I'm a monster, Nikki," I reply softly. Suddenly, she throws her arms around my neck and pulls me against her, crying into my shoulder.  
"No, Logan. You're not a monster. Not to me," she whispers. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my head in her gorgeous brown curls, inhaling her scent. It's enchanting. I tighten my arms around her and she does the same.  
"I'm so sorry, Nikki. So, so sorry that I hurt you. I just thought that no one would care if I was dead," I whisper. She pulls away and gently touches my cheek.  
"I would care," she whispers, startling me by lightly kissing my lips.

Chapter 18

She pulls away from me with a small smile as I stare at her in shock.  
"What was that for?" I ask her softly as a small smile forms on my lips. She smiles wider and hugs me close.  
"I like you, Logan, a lot," she whispers, burying her head into my shoulder. I lay my head on top of hers and smile, then I pull away and start to pull her close again. Right when our lips are only centimeters apart, she raises a finger and presses it against my lips.  
"Maybe later. Now, it's time to go upstairs. I'm sleeping with you tonight," she replies.  
"You want to sleep with me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She punches my shoulder playfully.  
"Not like that! I just want to make sure you're not going to try and kill yourself anymore," she replies. I gently grab her waist and pull her body against mine.  
"Fine. Have it your way," I whisper with a playful smirk as she takes my hand and leads me back into the house.

~Nikki's Point of View~

I stand in the doorway of Logan's bathroom, watching Logan get ready for bed. He peels off his tee shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. I bite my lip as he burrows under his covers. He looks over at me with a smirk.  
"Don't be shy," he whispers. I smile softly, then I climb under the covers and let him pull me against his cool chest.  
"Logan, I'm so glad you didn't...," I start to say as a tear trails down my cheek. Suddenly, his lips are at my ear.  
"Shh, shh. Don't talk about it. As long as you're here, I'll never try that again," he whispers. I smile, then I pull him closer to me, falling asleep on his chest.

~Logan's Point of View~  
My eyes flutter open when I feel soft lips pressed against mine. My eyes meet brown ones and I smile broadly.  
"Good morning, gorgeous," I whisper.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asks, running her fingers through my hair.  
"Of course. I had the most gorgeous girl in the world snuggling against me," I reply. She smiles even wider and wraps her arms around my neck.  
"Awww, you're so sweet," she whispers in my ear. Suddenly, the door bangs open and Mackenzie storms in. Nikki and I pull away from each other quickly.  
"Logan, Nikki is missing...!" Mackenzie starts to scream until she spots Nikki in the bed with me. Her face turns into one of fury and she runs towards my side of the bed.  
"Mackenzie, what are you...?" Nikki starts to ask as Mackenzie raises her hand and slaps me across the face. It doesn't hurt, but I stare at her in shock.  
"You RAPED her, didn't you? I swear to God if you weren't a vampire, I would kill you...," she rambles furiously, punching my jaw.  
"Mackenzie, stop!" Nikki screams. Mackenzie stares at her in confusion.  
"Why? He just RAPED you!" she exclaims.  
"He didn't rape me. I slept with him because I wanted to make sure he would be okay. I-I like him," she admits. Mackenzie stares at her in disbelief, then she slaps me again.  
"How dare you trick her? She's only a minor, Logan! Dang, you're such a fudging urrg! God, I swear I'll...," she starts to snarl.  
"Mackenzie, please... don't!" Nikki screams. Mackenzie turns on her angrily.  
"Shut up, Nikki! Can't you see he's trying to TRICK you? How could you be so STUPID?" she demands. I turn to see Nikki staring at Mackenzie with a hurt expression. Suddenly, a bomb goes off in my head and I jump up with my fangs bared as a guttural growl escapes my throat.

Chapter 19

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"Logan, no...!" I scream, jumping up from the bed as he lunges at her. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and put my lips near his ear.  
"Calm down. Please... for me," I whisper. He turns to face me and I see that his eyes are blood red. His fangs are also pushed out.  
"Just... one... bite...," he growls, pulling away from me.  
"No!" I scream as Logan rushes over to a shaking Mackenzie. He holds her arms by her sides and bites down on her neck. Her face relaxes and she starts to moan. After a few minutes, he licks the bite marks and lets her fall onto the ground. Suddenly, he turns back towards me and I see that his eyes are back to normal.  
"Logan...," I start to say, staring into his teary eyes. He turns away from me.  
"Please leave, Nikki," he replies.  
"But, Logan, I...," I start to say. Suddenly, he whirls on me with eyes filled with fury.  
"Just GO, Nikki! Dammit, why can't you listen?" he demands angrily. I stare at him with tear-filled eyes, then I turn and run out of the room.

~Logan's Point of View~  
"Logan?" I hear. I slowly look up and see Nikki standing in the doorway. She's wearing a tight black tee shirt and dark skinny jeans.  
"Come here," I whisper. She slowly walks over to the bed and climbs into the covers, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," I whisper, kissing her head. Suddenly, she looks up at me.  
"Why were you so upset at me after you bit Mackenzie?" she demands. I pull away with a sigh.  
"I wasn't mad at you. It's just...," I start to say, trailing off as I look away. Suddenly, she touches my cheek and forces me to look at her.  
"It's just what?" she asks. I cover my face in my hands and turn away from her, frustrated.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"My life... why I'm so messed up... It's all because of my past...," he whispers.  
"Tell me about your past," I whisper softly. He looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.  
"I-I can't... It's too horrible," he whispers.  
"Logan, you can trust me. I want to know how you ended up like this. Why you have slaves. Please tell me," I beg. He sighs.  
"Well, my life started getting messed up when I was only 9 years old. My parents left me. They just left without even saying goodbye. A few weeks later, I was placed under the care of horrible foster parents. They hit me, kicked me, cut me, and abused me in every single way possible.  
"I was miserable until age 16, when my foster parents unknowingly sold me to a vampire. That vampire was the only father figure I ever had in my life, so I didn't learn many of the right life skills. At age 17, I met a beautiful girl named Maddison . She was sweet, beautiful, and a straight A student. I fell in love with her as soon as I met her.  
"A few months after I met her, we started going out. A year after we started dating, we started getting really serious. We went out almost every night and any night we didn't, we called each other. Soon, we talked about our life together. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but only being 18, I didn't know how to make a special proposal. When I turned 19, my vampire guardian turned me.  
"I was faced with all of these different emotions. Anger that my life was now over, scared that would leave me when I told her, intense sexual desire, and blood-lust. Once I told about my secret, she accepted it and told me that she'd always love me the same way no matter what.  
"Every time we kissed, I had to make sure I didn't grip her too hard or kiss her neck. Her blood was way too tempting, but I promised that I would never drink from a human. Three weeks after that day, my vampire coven and I went to war with a werewolf pack. The werewolves killed all of my coven, but me, and I made the mistake of going back for Maddison.  
"Of course, the werewolves followed me. They captured and me, then they took us to their lair and chained me against a wall. The night we were captured, the leader of the werewolves came in and grabbed Maddison. I watched in horror as he raped her and tore her apart right in front of me. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WATCH THE ONE YOU LOVE BEING KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?" he snarls loudly, his tear-stained face contorted in fury as he buries his head in his hands.  
"Logan, I'm so, so sorry. If I had known...," I start to say.  
"How could you have known? I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anybody to know of my past. My horrible, horrible past. I couldn't let anyone know that I'll never find true love ever again. I'll never find anyone who can replace my dear sweet Maddison," he whispers. I stroke my fingers through his hair soothingly and I can see him calm down quite a bit.  
"Do you have any pictures of Maddison?" I ask. He nods, then he jumps off of the bed and opens a drawer. He pulls out a photograph, then he hands it to me.  
"This one was taken two days before her brutal death. She wanted me to have a picture when I went off to war with those filthy mutts," he replies. I study the photograph and a small smile plays on my lips.

"She was gorgeous," I whisper, studying her beautiful blonde hair and feminine face. He sits down beside me and strokes my face with his hand.  
"Yeah, she was, but you're more gorgeous," he whispers, softly kissing my forehead. I smile. What is this feeling I have in my chest? Could it be love or is it lust?

Chapter 20

~Logan's Point of View~  
The next morning, I wake up and find that Nikki is not in bed with me. I look around the room and jump out of the bed, then I go into the bathroom. She's not in here, either. Finally, I walk out of my bedroom and walk down the hall to her room.  
When I see she's not in there, I silently walk down to the "slave room" and peek inside. Mallory, Jessica, Nicole, Mackenzie, and Penny are sitting in the plush red chairs as Nikki and Layla bicker in the middle of the room  
"How can you like that... that MONSTER?" Layla demands angrily. I wince, then I continue to eavesdrop.  
"He's not a monster! He's just had a very hard life," Nikki replies defensively. I can't help but smile a little.  
"How can you defend him? He BIT me!" Mackenzie exclaims.  
"And he RAPES and ABUSES us," Mallory chimes in. Nikki doesn't back down.  
"He's changed. I know he has," she replies. Jessica scoffs.  
"You don't know anything about him, Nikki. Vampires don't change. They're cruel and brutal, nothing more," she snarls. I flinch at her heartless words.  
"Not Logan. I like him. A lot," Nikki says firmly.  
"He doesn't even have a heart," Nicole growls.  
'Ouch,' I think to myself, glaring at Nicole. Nicole glares at her also.  
"He does have a heart. It's just not beating. Still, I like him a lot and I'm not leaving his side just because you guys want to be dogs instead of standing by one of your friends," Nikki snarls. Suddenly, Penny sneers and stands up from the red velvety chair.  
"You know he doesn't love you, right? He doesn't want you. He's just using you. He'll treat you the same way he used to. He'll abuse you harder than before. You mean nothing to him. Vampires have a HUGE sex drive and if you don't give him what he wants, he'll either kill you or leave you. It's your choice to leave him or let it end in heartbreak, Brownie," she snarls.  
Anger moves through my body and I feel like running in there to rip off Penny's head, but that'll just make Nikki scared to be around me. I watch as Nikki reaches out and slaps Penny across the face. Secretly, I smile widely.  
"Don't lie about my boyfriend like that! He would never do anything to hurt me. I know he wouldn't," she snarls. For some reason, I smile even wider when she says boyfriend. Penny starts to lunge at her, but Layla steps between them and turns towards Nikki with sad eyes.  
"Who are you?" she asks. Nikki's eyes sadden.  
"I'm your loving older sister, Layla. You know that," she replies. Suddenly, Layla shakes her head and tears pour down her face.  
"No, you're not my sister. I don't know who the heck you are," she says shakily. Nikki starts to cry.  
"Layla... please. Don't be like this," she begs.  
"Why should I listen to you, Nikki?" she asks stubbornly. Without another word, Nikki turns and runs out of the slave room. As soon as she runs past me, I grab her hand. Before she can scream, I place a hand over her mouth and pull her close so I can whisper in her ear. She tries to struggle away from me, thinking I'm a kidnapper or something.  
"It's just me, beautiful," I whisper. She automatically stops struggling and wraps her arms around my neck.  
"Logan... did you hear that?" she asks guiltily.  
"Yes," I whisper.  
"I'm so, so sorry they said those things. I didn't believe any of them. I swear," she replies.  
"Shh, shh, shh. I know. I believe you," I say quietly.  
"You do?" she asks. I smile, then I kiss her forehead.  
"Nikki, I love you," I reply, pulling away to see her reaction.

Chapter 21

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I pull away and look up at him in disbelief.  
"Y-you l-love me?" I ask. He nods and studies my expression.  
"I've loved you ever since I first met you, Nikki. You're the only reason why I'm still alive. The one reason why I want to change. The one reason I don't want to be a monster anymore," he says, stroking my cheek softly, as he waits for me to say it back.  
I open my mouth, but for some reason, the words can't come out of my mouth. I quickly look away from his loving gray eyes, but I feel him take my face into one of his hands. I look up into his sad eyes and automatically regret it.  
"You don't love me, do you?" he asks. When I don't answer, he releases my body and starts to run back up the stairs with vampire speed.  
"I should have known," he mumbles sadly right before he disappears up the stairs.  
"Logan, wait! Please," I beg, running after him as fast as I can. When I finally reach his closed bedroom door, I'm panting breathlessly. After catching my breath, I knock on Logan's door.  
"Please open the door, Logan!" I exclaim, knocking harder. He doesn't answer.

~Logan's Point of View~  
I ignore Nikki's pleas and just lay on my bed, staring at the dull ceiling. She persistently continues to knock on the door, pleading for me to open the door.  
"Logan, let me explain, please! You're the only one I have left! Please talk to me! Logan...!" she pleads. With a sigh, I jump off of the bed and make my way over to the door, then I throw it open. Nikki automatically throws her arms around me. I lead her into the room with me and close the door behind us, then I pull her down beside me on the bed.  
"I can understand why you don't love me. A girl like you should never love a guy like me," I strokes my cheek and pulls me towards her so our lips are only centimeters apart.  
"Don't you ever say that. This has nothing to do with you being a vampire. Don't get me wrong, Logan. I like you so much and I don't want to lose you. I may not love you yet, but I'll grow to love you, okay?" she asks. I don't answer. Instead, I grab her waist and pull her close so that our lips touch. After a brief second, I smile.  
"I will always love you and I'm willing to wait until you love me," I whisper against her lips.  
"If you're lucky, you won't have to wait too long," she whispers against mine.  
"I want to hurt the girls for making you cry," I say. Suddenly, she pulls away and stares at me with a serious expression.  
"Logan, if I'm going to convince the girls that you aren't a monster, you're going to have to stop abusing and raping them," she replies.  
"I know. I just wish they could hurt for what they did to you," I say. She softly presses her lips against my forehead.  
"Thanks for understanding, baby. You're the best," she whispers, scurrying out of the room.

Chapter 22

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I scurry into the "slave room" and everyone turns towards me. Suddenly, Layla walks up to me and throws her arms around me.  
"Nikki, I'm sorry for saying those things. You'll always be the greatest sister ever and I was just being a bitch because I was jealous that Logan treated you better than the rest of us. I've always been the girl who got the guys, but I guess that time of my life is over," she replies.  
"Don't say that, Layla. There are plenty of guys out in the world that you'll meet," I reply, hugging her tighter. Suddenly, Jessica, Mallory, Mackenzie, and Nicole surround me with compassionate smiles.  
"Yeah, Nikki. We're all sorry," Mallory replies.  
"We shouldn't have been so rude about Logan," Jessica says.  
"We're your friends and we support your decisions," Nicole replies.  
"And if he breaks your heart...," Mackenzie starts to say.  
"Which he'll do," Penny interrupts from the corner. Everyone sends her a venomous look.  
"Then we'll be here to kick his butt and support you," Mackenzie continues.  
"I love you guys. Truly, I do," I reply, throwing my arms around all of them in a group hug. When I pull away, I glance at Penny. "Even you, Penny." She grunts.  
"Well, I'm not here to be loved, so leave me and my man alone, will you?" she snarls, getting up and storming out.  
"It's okay. She'll come around," Jessica replies. I watch as she disappears through the doorway.  
"I hope so," I whisper, hugging them again.  
"I just wish Logan wasn't so rude to us," Mallory mutters.  
"It's okay. I told him not to mess with you guys anymore. From now on, all he'll do is give you chores, nothing more," I reply. They all cheer.  
"Thank you so much. Now I won't get raped anymore," Mallory cheers.  
"And I won't get smacked for my big mouth," Jessica replies.  
"Thank you so much, Nikki. I've been having nightmares about Logan lately, but now I feel safe. You're the best," Mackenzie replies.  
"Anything for you guys. You're family," I exclaim, hugging them all close to me before the fresh tears spill down my face.

Chapter 23

Beginning of Dream

"Layla, come here, please!" Logan calls from his room.  
"Yes, Logan," Layla replies, slowly trudging out of her room and into Logan's room. She looks around, but doesn't see Logan around anywhere. Suddenly, with a whoosh of air, Logan appears behind her, closes the door, and locks it.  
"Hello, dear," he whispers in her ear. She turns around and stares at him in fear as he approaches her. She backs away.  
"Logan, what are you doing?" she demands, her voice cracking. He grabs her wrists tightly and she cries out in pain.  
"Logan, you're hurting me!" she exclaims. Suddenly, he releases one of her wrists and slaps her across the face. She cries out again and he smirks.  
"You promised you wouldn't do this. You promised Nikki...," she starts to say.  
"I don't care what I promised Nikki. You're MINE tonight," he whispers in her ear as he pins her down on the bed and pulls off his shirt.  
"Logan, you can't do this," Layla screams. He quiets her down by smashing his lips onto hers angrily. She quickly pushes him away and tries to escape, but he grabs her by her hair and pulls her back with a sneer.  
"I can do whatever I want. You're MY slave and I will be satisfied tonight," he snarls, pulling off her shirt as he kisses up and down her neck. She lets out a moan and he pulls back with a smirk.  
"I knew you'd like it," he whispers. She spits in his face.  
"Turd," she snarls. Logan's face contorts with fury and Layla stares at him in fear as he pulls down her pants. She starts to scream helplessly as tears flood down her face.

End of Dream

"Nikki, wake up! Wake up, Nikki!" a voice exclaims in my ear. I bolt upright with a scream and realize that I'm staring into Logan's beautiful gray eyes.  
"Logan," I whisper as he pulls me into his strong arms.  
"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare," he whispers, kissing my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips ever so softly.  
"I'm fine now that I'm in your arms," I whisper back, snuggling into his broad chest.  
"What was your nightmare about?" he asks softly.  
"You...," I start to say.  
"What did I do?" he asks.  
"You raped Layla," I answer. Suddenly, he pulls me onto his lap.  
"Nikki, don't you know that I would NEVER do anything to hurt you or Layla?" he asks.  
"I do know that. With all my heart," I reply, slowly pressing my lips against his. Suddenly, Layla runs into the room.  
"Nikki, are you okay?" she asks. I pull away from Logan and find her standing in the doorway of my room, watching us with disbelief and anger in her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" she asks with clenched teeth. I can tell she thinks he's about to rape me or something. Before I can explain, Logan gently moves me off of his lap, but keeps his arms around me tightly.  
"Nikki had a nightmare. I came in here to comfort her," he replies. Her face softens and she looks at me for verification. I smile and nod. She looks back at Logan.  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll go back to sleep," she replies, starting to walk out of the room. Suddenly, she turns back.  
"Logan?" she asks. Logan looks up at her.  
"Thank you. For comforting her," she replies. Logan smiles.  
"No problem," he says warmly. She smiles softly and walks out of the room.

Chapter 24

~Logan's Point of View~  
My eyes flutter open and I see that Nikki is not in the room. Slowly, with a yawn, I swing my legs out of the bed and run downstairs with vampire speed. As soon as I get downstairs, I smell bacon sizzling.  
I poke my head into the kitchen and find all of the slaves in the kitchen, helping Nikki cook. Mallory and Jessica are making bacon, Nicole and Mackenzie are grilling sausage, Layla and Penny are scrambling eggs, and Nikki is making pancakes.  
"Mmm. It smells good in here, girls," I reply. All of them look up at me and Nikki walks over to me with a smile.  
"Good morning, baby. I hope you slept well," she replies, pecking my lips. She starts to pull away, but I grab her waist and pull her back against me.  
"Of course I did. I slept next to you," I reply, kissing her lips again. I catch Mallory, Nicole, and Mackenzie smiling, Jessica fake gagging, Penny glaring at Nikki like she wants to kill her, and Layla just watching us silently.  
"Why don't you guys just sit down and relax? I'll make all of your plates," Nikki replies.  
"You work hard enough, Nikki . I'll make your plates. You guys should just sit down at the table," I say.  
"Are you sure?" she asks. I nod.  
"But you're going to repay me by being my date to a royal vampire ball tonight," I whisper in her ear. She stares up at me in surprise.  
"Really?" she asks. I nod and she kisses me briefly before she and the other slaves walk over to the table. I start to make the plates and out of the corner of my eye, I see Penny slink up to me from the table. Suddenly, she grabs my hand.  
"No, Logan, I insist you sit down. I'll make the plates," she says seductively, tracing one of her fingers over the top of my hand. I look up and find myself staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Wait, what am I saying? I love Nikki. I automatically tear my eyes away from her.  
"Okay, thank you, Penny," I reply, pulling my hand away from her.  
"No problem," she whispers in that same seductive tone as I go over to the table.

~Penny's Point of View~  
"No, Logan, I insist you sit down. I'll make the plates," I purr seductively as I run a finger over the top of Logan's hand. He looks up into my eyes and I can tell I have him hooked. I'll have him calling out my name in no time. ;) Suddenly, he looks away. I can tell that he's debating whether to love me or that stupid sl-, Nikki.  
"Okay, thank you, Penny," he says, pulling his hand away.  
"No problem," I reply seductively again as he walks away. After a few minutes, I finish making all of the plates and go over to the table to serve them. I place plates in front of Jessica, Mallory, Nicole, Mackenzie, and Layla, then I bend down in front of Logan so he can see down my tank top.  
"Here you go, Logan," I reply, purring his name as I set a plate in front of him. I can practically see him squirming uncomfortably as he struggles to keep his eyes on mine.  
"Thank you, Penny," he replies.  
"You might want to straighten up, Penny. I think your boobs are threatening to fall out," Nikki snarls. I look at Nikki with a look of disgust and start to put her plate down, "accidentally" spilling her food all over her.  
"You b-!" she exclaims, glaring at me angrily. I just send her a cocky smile, then look at Logan.  
"Oops, my bad," I reply, turning around to walk away, swaying my hips so he gets a good view of my butt. If it's a fight you want, Nikki, then it's a fight you'll get.

Chapter 25

I tiptoe into Nikki's room while she's in the shower and go over to her closet. I know that that's where Logan's hung up her ballroom dress last night. Slowly, so I don't make any sound, I slide open the closet door and take out the gorgeous ball gown.  
"Oh, this is going to be fun," I mutter with a smirk as I start ripping the bottom of the dress as jaggedly as possible. After I'm done, it looks like a beautiful ... RAG. I laugh to myself, then I hang it back up in her closet.  
"Have fun at the ball, b-," I mutter, sauntering out of the room.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I wrap a towel around my bare body, then I walk out of the bathroom and to my room. Finally, I drop the towel and put on a bra and panties, then I open my closet. I pull out the dress and inspect it with dismay. The bottom of the dress is in jagged shreds and the long sleeves are ripped up. It almost looks like it's been... SABOTAGED!  
"Penny," I mutter to myself angrily.  
"Did you call me?" a voice says from the doorway. I turn to see Penny standing in the doorway with a smirk.  
"You little b-. How dare you destroy my dress?" I demand. She just smirks wider.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she says innocently.  
"I think you do and when Logan hears about this...," I start to say.  
"Do you really think Logan's going to care that I ruined your stupid dress?" she asks.  
"Yes, and he's probably going to sell you to another vampire owner," I snarl. This time, I smile.  
"Listen here, you little sl-. Who do you think you are? Strutting around the house, dating MY man?" she snarls, her brown eyes flashing with anger.  
"I think I'm Nikki Howard, older sister of Layla and a girl who's already HAD SEX with your 'man'," I reply slowly. She stares at me in fury, then she storms out. I turn back to the dress and stare at in dismay again.  
"What am I going to do?" I ask, picking up the sabotaged dress. Suddenly, a bright idea pops up into my head and I reach for some scissors.

~Logan's Point of View~  
I finish adjusting my bow tie, then I saunter into Nikki's room. As soon as I see her, my eyes pop out of my head.  
"Damn, Nikki," I whisper. She turns and smiles at me.  
"You like?" she asks, strutting towards me.  
"Hex, yeah, I do," I reply as she pecks my lips. When she pulls away, I glance at the dress again.  
"I like this way better than the other way," I say. She smiles.  
"Yeah. Let's just say that the other way wasn't really my style," she replies, twirling around so I can get a better view of her.  
"You look more beautiful than you ever have before, Ms. Howard," I say, pulling her against me.  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Henderson. You look very handsome as well," she replies.  
"Shall we go?" I ask. With a nod, she takes my hand and I lead her downstairs where all of the slaves are waiting.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"You look gorgeous!" Mackenzie squeals.  
"Dang, girl. You look HOT!" Jessica replies.  
"You're beautiful, Nikki," Nicole says softly.  
"Wow, Nikki! You look amazing!" Mallory exclaims.  
"I expected to see you like this at prom, but you look awesome," Layla says, hugging me tightly.  
"Thanks, girls, but Logan and I should really get going," I reply, smiling at all of them. As Logan and I walk by Penny, who's staring at me with daggers in her eyes, I smile at her with fake sweetness.  
"He's mine," I whisper loud enough for only her to hear as Logan whisks me out of the mansion.

Nikki's Ballroom Outfit

This is Nikki's ballroom dress.

This is Nikki's ballroom shoes.

This is Nikki's hair for the ball.  
This is her makeup for the ball.

Chapter 26

"Okay, Nikki. Listen to me very carefully. I have a few rules for this evening," Logan replies, turning to me.  
"Awwwwwww, you have wules fow tonight?" I pout like a baby. He smiles and kisses my forehead, then he gently takes my hand.  
"Only a few," he replies, his face turning serious again.  
"What are they?" I ask.  
"My parents are going to be at the ball and they're going to expect you to act like my slave. I WON'T hit you, but just follow all of my orders and serve me when I ask. At the ball, we will pretend like we're not dating. Is that understood?" he asks.  
"Yes, Master," I whisper with a smile, pulling him close so I can kiss his forehead. When I pull away, I see that he's pouting.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, Logan doesn't get a kissy wissy on his lipsy wipsy?" he asks in a baby-like voice.  
"Here, this should hold you until we get home," I reply, kissing his lips.  
"Thank you, but I'm not done talking about the rules," he says. I turn towards him expectantly.  
"Now, this is the most important rule of them all. Stay away from my step-brother. He's very cruel. He has more than twenty slaves who he abuses and rapes every day. Let's just say that more than half of those slaves used to be mine. He always tries to steal my slaves and he will stop at nothing to steal you away," he replies seriously.  
"I won't leave you for him. I'm yours, Logan, and only yours. You're not getting rid of me easily," I say. He smiles and kisses me.  
"It's good that we're on the same page, because we're here," he replies, taking my hand.

Chapter 27

When the door of the mansion swings open, we're greeted by an attractive couple. The guy has brown hair and beautiful green eyes and the woman has long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
"Logan! This is such a pleasant surprise. We haven't seen you in so long. You look so grown!" the woman says.  
"Mom! Dad! It's been so long!" Logan exclaims, hugging each of them.  
"This must be your new slave. Nikki, is it?" his father asks, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. I smile and nod.  
"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson," I say politely, shaking both of their hands.  
"Likewise, dear," Mrs. Henderson says.  
"Come in, come in. Everyone is inside," Mr. Henderson replies, leading us inside. Logan leads me over to a long table laden with juicy turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, cheesy macaroni and cheese, corn on the cob, greens, pork, chicken, several cakes, pies, brownies, cookies, wine bottles of rare blood types, and much more.  
"Nikki, these are the royal vampire king and queen and their subjects," Logan says, introducing me to everyone. I smile at all of them and curtsy.  
"It is such an honor to meet you, your Highnesses," I reply. They all smile at me.  
"Logan, you have such a magnificent slave. She seems quite obedient," the king says.  
"Beautiful, too," the queen says approvingly.  
"Thank you, my king and queen. I am very lucky to have her. She's been very obedient since the first day I got her. She is an amazing... slave," he manages to choke out, then he turns to me. "Nikki, can you please get my parents a goblet of blood?" I smile at him.  
"Of course, master. I'll get them the rarest type here," I reply, turning to them. "Would you like that warm or cold?"  
"It doesn't matter, darling. Thank you," the queen says with a radiant smile.  
"Anything to serve you, Mrs. Henderson," I reply, curtsying deeply before I walk away.

~Logan's Point of View~  
Mom and Dad turn towards me with huge smiles.  
"You've outdone yourself this time, Logan. Your slave is absolutely amazing," Dad says.  
"It was difficult to find a girl like her, but I'm very happy I have her now," I reply.  
"She would be very striking as a vampire," Mom says thoughtfully. My face falls and I stare at Mom.  
"I'm not going to turn her, Mother," I reply.  
"Come on, darling. She'd be a great addition to the vampire race. What have you got to lose?" she asks.  
"I'm not going to destroy her like that," I say.  
"She's just a slave, Logan," Dad replies. I open my mouth to defend her, then I close my mouth quickly and look away.  
"I'll think about it," I lie as Nikki comes back with the goblets of blood. She sets them down in front of Mom and Dad with a smile, then she starts to walk off.  
"Nikki?" my mom asks.  
"Yes, ma'am?" Nikki asks, turning around to face her.  
"Logan's father, Logan, and I were just talking about how amazing you would look if you were a vampire," Mom replies. I glare at her, but she doesn't pay attention.  
"How would you feel about that?" she asks. Nikki smiles at her.  
"I think that that's an amazing idea," she says. I glance at Nikki and shake my head, but she ignores me.  
"That means I can serve Logan forever," she replies, sending me a meaningful look. Dad shakes his head.  
"If you get turned, you will no longer be a slave. You'll either go on to live your own life or live with Logan forever," he replies.  
"I think getting turned would be great," Nikki says. I glare at her with clenched teeth.  
"Nikki, you can stop your duties and just enjoy the ball for now. I'll speak to you about this later," he says. She nods, then she walks off.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I wonder why Logan looked so mad. What did I do wrong? I guess we'll talk about it later. Suddenly, a super hot guy walks up to me. Wait, did I just call him hot? I couldn't have. I'm dating Nikki.  
"Hello," he replies with a cute smile. I smile back.  
"Hello," I say, curtsying.  
"You're Logan's slave, right?" he asks. I look up into his hazel eyes in surprise.  
"How do you know that?" I ask.  
"I saw you with him when he walked into the mansion," he replies.  
"Oh, well, yeah," I say. He looks at my body up and down and I start to feel uncomfortable.  
"So, do you want to dance?" he asks, taking my hands.  
"I don't know. Logan probably wouldn't want me to," I say. He stares into my eyes and I start to melt.  
"Come on. Just one dance?" he asks, pulling me closer to him.  
"Okay. Just one dance," I say, looking at Logan. He's too busy talking to his parents.  
"So, what's your name, beautiful?" the guy asks as we sway in time with the classical music.  
"Nikki," I answer. He smiles.  
"You sure are a mystery alright. I'm James," he says.  
"It's nice to meet you. I don't know why, but you look familiar," I say.  
"I doubt we've met before. Trust me. I would've remembered your sexy face," he replies. I start to pull away.  
"Uh, I'm sorry, James, but I'm dating Logan," I say.  
"So? You'll want me soon enough," he whispers. I stare up at him.  
"What are you talking about? I like Logan and only Logan," I say.  
"That wimp can't take care of you. A sexy ass girl like you needs a real man like me. Why don't you come back to my place? We can have a little fun before I turn you into MY slave," he replies.  
"No. I think I'll go over to Logan," I say calmly, trying to pull away from him. Suddenly, he grabs my wrists so hard that I cry out. He pulls me against him with eyes full of fury.  
"How dare you reject me? NO ONE rejects me. I get what I want and YOU'RE what I want, so you're coming with me," he snarls.  
"No. I'm Logan's slave, not yours. Now, let go of me," I snarl. Suddenly, he grabs my throat. I let out a strangled gurgle and tears pour down my face.  
"I don't think so, darling. This dance isn't over yet," he says. Suddenly, he puts his lips to my ear.  
"And after it's done, you'll be moaning my name," he replies, turning around so I'm looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, I catch Logan looking at me and our eyes meet.  
"Help me," I mouth. Quickly, he excuses himself and walks towards us briskly.  
"Let go of her, James," he says. James pulls away from me and smirks at Logan.  
"Why should I, step-brother?" he asks. I look at him in shock.  
"Step-Brother?" I demand. He turns to me and nods with an evil smirk as Logan starts to pull me towards the door of the mansion.  
"Come on. We're leaving, now," he says. Suddenly, James leans down near my ear.  
"You will be mine, Nikki. Watch your back," he whispers. Before Logan whisks me out of the mansion, the last thing I see is James's leering face.

Phillip Henderson

Hello. I am Phillip.  
I am married to Diana Maslow.  
I have one son named Logan henderson and a step-son James Maslow

Diana Maslow

Hello. My name is Diana Maslow.  
I am married to an awesome man named Phillip Henderson.  
I gave birth to James Maslow and I have a step-son Logan Henderson.  
Don't tell anyone, but I favor Logan. He's more merciful.

James Maslow

Sup, ladies? My name is James Maslow.  
Yeah, I know I'm hot, but I don't want a girlfriend.  
I want a sex toy and that's exactly why I want Logan's girlfriend.  
It'll torture him when I torture her.  
Can't wait!

Chapter 28

I slip into a cropped black tank top with BITE ME on it in bloody red letters and distressed denim shorts, then I walk downstairs. Logan is sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching True Blood. I sit down beside him and snuggle next to him, but he pulls away. I stare at him in defeat.  
"Logan, what did I do?" I demand. He turns off the TV and turns to face me.  
"You danced with my brother," he says.  
"I didn't know," I reply.  
"So? You should have been more careful," he says. I study his eyes carefully.  
"There's another reason why you're mad at me. What is it?" I ask. He sighs.  
"Why did you agree with my parents that it's a good idea for me to turn you?" he asks.  
"Because I want to be with you forever," I whisper.  
"Why don't you just stay with me until the day you die?" he asks.  
"That's not good enough," I whisper, pulling him against me. I press my lips against his and he automatically kisses back. I tilt my head, deepening the kiss as I crawl onto his lap. Suddenly, he pulls away.  
"Nikki, please stop," he begs. I stare into his eyes and see that they're blood red.  
"Oh my god. You're thirsty. Dang it, I'm so stupid. You haven't had blood all day," I say, climbing off of his lap. I quickly run into the kitchen and open the fridge. To my dismay, we're out!

~Logan's Point of View~  
Nikki runs back out of the kitchen, empty-handed.  
"Logan, we're out of blood," she says sadly, sitting beside me again.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to go out and get some," I say, standing up. She grabs my arm and pulls me back down.  
"No, you'll die of thirst before you do. Drink from me," she says. I stare at her like she's crazy.  
"No, Nikki!" I say.  
"Do it, Logan, I refuse to let you die," she replies.  
"I can't do it, Nikki," I say stubbornly.  
"Please, Logan. Stop being so dang stubborn and bite me," she orders.  
"Nikki, I WON'T bite you. I might lose control and not be able to stop," I say. She places a hand on my cheek and turns me to face her.  
"If you love me, you'll be able to stop," she says, brushing her curls off of her neck as she straddles my lap. As soon as the sweet, floral scent of her blood hits my nose, my vampire instincts take over and my fangs graze her neck. Finally, I sink my teeth into her neck and suck her sweet, sweet blood.  
"Logan...," she moans. I growl like an animal, then I pull my fangs out and lick the bleeding bite marks. I pull away and she smiles at me.  
"I told you you could stop," she replies. I lick my bloody lips, then I smile at her.  
"Now, where were we before you bit me?" she asks, pulling me closer. I close my eyes as she gently brushes her lips against mine. Suddenly, she pulls away with a teasing smile.  
"I need to go to the bathroom," she starts to say, jumping up.  
"Oh, no, you don't," I reply, pulling her back down.  
"Ooh, will Logan Henderson miss me?" she asks, running a finger down my jawline. I shiver and I feel myself go hard. Dang my stupid male parts. She grins at me and I can tell she noticed.  
"Are you trying to tease me?" I ask. She smiles and presses her forehead against mine.  
"Is it working?" she asks. I nod and she presses her lips against mine.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
His lips move in sync with mine and he pulls my midriff against his. He nibbles my bottom lip gently, begging for entrance and I allow it. His tongue twists with mine and I moan softly. He plants kisses down my neck and nibbles my jawline.  
I moan even louder and gently move my hands up his shirt, feeling his abs. He moans as I gently pull his shirt off. Suddenly, he pulls away and stares into my eyes. I can see that he's turned on.  
"Nikki, as much as I'm enjoying this, you can't go any further or I'll rape you again," he says. I stroke my fingers through his hair and he moans.  
"It's not rape if I want it," I reply. His eyes grow wide with eagerness and he pulls me close again, pulling off my shirt as he kisses my shoulder lovingly.

~Penny Point of View~  
"That little Sl-!" I exclaim to myself as I watch Nikki and Logan making out on the couch. What does she have that I don't have? She's nothing but a stupid goody-goody. I'm a sexy bad butt who he'll be dating very, very soon. :) Swiftly but silently, I walk back upstairs to my room and pull out a piece of paper.  
"Logan and Nikki will be broken up in no time," I reply as I take out a marker and start to scribble down a note.

Babe,  
Tomorrow, I want to talk to you in my room. It's about a very important matter and I only want to discuss it with you in my room. Do not tell any of the other slaves about it. It is a secret matter. Come at exactly 8:00 sharp. Be very, very punctual.  
Yours and Yours Only,  
Logan  
I fold up the note and walk out into the hall. Right before I can slip into Nikki's room, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and find Mallory standing in front of me.  
"What are you doing, standing outside Nikki's room?" she demands with her hands on her hips.  
"Logan told me to clean her room," I lie quickly. She stares at me suspiciously, then she walks away, leaving me to run into Nikki's room and leave the note on her bedroom pillow, where I know she'll find it.

Chapter 29

~Nikki's Point of View~  
My eyes pop open and I stare a Logan's peaceful face.  
"Logan?" I ask softly. He doesn't stir. Instead, he continues to snore softly. I slowly crawl on top of him and peer into his face.  
"Logan?" I ask again. He still doesn't answer. I lean forward and press my lips against his. To my surprise, he kisses back and rolls over so that he's on top of me.  
"Logan!" I exclaim, giggling as he kisses my neck. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.  
"Gotcha!" he says huskily, pressing his bare chest against mine. I run my fingers through his hair and press my lips against his again.  
"You're so sexy when you talk all husky," I whisper.  
"Maybe I should talk like this more often," he replies, leaning down to kiss me again. Before he can, I press a finger to his lips.  
"Ah ah ah. Maybe later. I'm going to go take a shower," I say, scrambling off to my room to get some clothes. Suddenly, I spot a note on my pillow. I pick it up and read over it, then i put it on my bedside table.  
"I wonder what he wants to see me about," I reply.

~Logan's Point of View~  
I hear a knock on my door and I pull it open to see Penny standing in my doorway with a towel dress on.  
"Hi, Penny. Do you need something?" I ask. She steps into the room and closes it behind her.  
"I need you," she whispers seductively, pushing me on the bed. She climbs on top of me and takes off her towel dress, revealing sexy lingerie.  
"Penny, what are you doing? I'm dating Nikki," I say. Before I can say anything else, she crushes her lips onto mine and pries my mouth open with her tongue. Suddenly, the door flies open.  
"Hey, Logan, I'm here. What did you need to talk to me ab-...?" she starts to say, looking up to see Penny sliding her hand up my shirt while she forcefully makes out with me.

Chapter 30

Nikki turns and storms away with tears in her eyes.  
"Nikki, wait! Let me explain!" I call, pushing Penny off of me. I start to run after her, but Penny grabs my arm and pulls me back.  
"Wait, baby," she begs, kissing my ear. I turn towards her with fury in my eyes.  
"Let go of me, you little sl-," I growl, pulling out of her grasp as I run after Nikki. I hear her slam her bedroom door closed, but I throw it open and walk inside. I find her packing a suitcase.  
"Where are you going?" I ask, looking into her eyes.  
"Anywhere but here," Nikki snarls, starting to walk past me. I grab her hand and she turns towards me again.  
"Let go of me, Logan," she says.  
"No. I'm not letting you go, Nikki. I love you," I reply, taking her suitcase away. She scoffs.  
"You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me with that dog," she snarls.  
"Nikki, please let me explain," I beg.  
"There's nothing to explain, Logan. I don't ever want to speak to you again," she says.  
"I didn't cheat on you, Nikki," I reply.  
"You're such a liar. How could you do this to me? Now do you see why I never loved you?" she asks. I flinch at her hard words, but I don't let her get away from me.  
"Nikki, you're the one who has my heart. I can prove it to you," I reply, pressing my lips against hers. She lets out a soft moan and I pull back with a smile. She glares at me.  
"Kiss me again and I'll kill you," she says. I smirk, then I pull her close and kiss her again. After I pull away, I see that she hasn't pulled out of my grip yet. I lean close to her.  
"See? We can't be apart. It'll kill us. We need each other," I say. Her face hardens and she pulls away, glaring at me.  
"I don't need anyone, especially not YOU," she snarls, pulling out of my grip.

Chapter 31

~Penny's Point of View~  
"Why are you so happy?" Mackenzie demands as I walk into the "slave room" the next morning. I smile wider, then I plop down into one of the velvety red chairs.  
"Because I just broke Logan and Nikki up," I reply.  
"WHAT?" Mallory, Jessica, Nicole, Mackenzie, and Layla exclaim.  
"I didn't stutter," I say with a smirk.  
"Why would you do that?" Mallory demands.  
"Because I want Logan to myself, duh," I reply.  
"How did you break them up?" Mackenzie asks.  
"I sent Nikki a fake note, telling her to come to Logan's room at a specific time I chose to ambush him in his bedroom," I explain.  
"Do you know how HAPPY Nikki was with Logan? How could you ruin that?" Jessica demands.  
"I hate that dog. That's how. She doesn't deserve him," I snarl.  
"My sister is not a dog and she deserves anyone she feels like," Layla retorts. I roll my eyes.  
"Whatever, Layla," I snarl. With a growl, she steps forward and pushes me off the chair. Furious, I stand up and push her down. Suddenly, Nikki shows up in the doorway.  
"How dare you touch my sister?" she snarls, lunging at me with her fist outstretched.

Chapter 32

~Nikki's Point of View~  
I ram my fist into Penny's eye, then I grab her hair and fling her against the wall.  
"That's for touching my sister, B-!" I exclaim, grabbing her by her shirt. I pull her close and punch her in the same eye. Next, I grab her by the hair and slam her face into my knee over and over until she falls onto the ground with blood pouring out of her nose.  
I straddle her and drive my fists into her face, then I stand back up and kick her stomach repeatedly until her eyes roll back inside her head. I lean down close to her face.  
"And that's for touching my MAN," I snarl. Suddenly, Mallory, Jessica, Nicole, Mackenzie , and Layla surround me.  
"Nikki, what did you do?" Mackenzie demands. I wait until my breathing slows down, then I turn towards her. She looks concerned.  
"I beat her butt for pushing Layla and stealing Logan from me," I answer coldly.  
"Don't you think you were going a bit too far?" Mallory asks. I turn on her angrily.  
"What would YOU do if a b- has been trying to steal your boyfriend for a while and she convinces him to cheat on you?" I ask angrily. Jessica steps forward.  
"I would beat her butt!" she exclaims with a wide smile. Nicole slaps her arm, then turns towards me.  
"Nikki, we understand that you're upset, but this is too much," she says, pointing down at Penny's motionless figure.  
"Did you kill her?" Layla asks, kneeling down beside her with a concerned expression.  
"Of course not. I just knocked her out. She'll wake up soon," I say.  
"Nikki, instead of beating up Penny, why don't you just talk to Logan about this? I'm sure you're just overreacting," Mackenzie says. I whirl on her with fury in my eyes.  
"I'M overreacting? I caught my boyfriend making out with a slut and I'm overreacting?" I exclaim.  
"Nikki, you need to calm down," Mallory says.  
"I'm not going to CALM DOWN. You guys are my friends. You're supposed to support me, not turn against me. God, I trusted you guys," I mutter, turning on my heel to storm out.

Chapter 33

I bolt into the bathroom, raise the toilet seat, and throw up violently for the fourth time that day.  
"Are you okay?" a voice asks from the doorway. I look up and find Logan watching me.  
"Why do you care?" I ask icily, turning to throw up again. He walks over to me and kneels down beside me.  
"Nikki, even though you hate me, I still care about you," he says. I scoff.  
"No, you don't," I mutter. He ignores my comment and wraps a comforting arm around me. I'm too busy throwing up to shake it off.  
"Nikki, are you sure you're okay? Your hair looks a mess. You haven't talked to the other slaves since last week. You've thrown up like this for a week straight. What's going on?" he demands. I glare at him.  
There's NO way I'm going to tell him the truth. I will keep it from him at all costs. He sighs and releases my body as I turn and throw up into the toilet for the umpteenth time.  
"I'm absolutely fine, Logan. Stop acting like you care about me, because we both know that you don't," I say icily, stalking past him. Suddenly, he grabs my hand. I turn around and glare at him.  
"What, Logan?" I demand. He sighs, then he lets go of my hand.  
"I left a dress on your bed," he replies.  
"For what?" I demand, staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
"For tonight. I want you to look good," he says. I cross my arms in front of my chest.  
"I'm not going to another vampire ball with you," I reply. He sighs again.  
"I'm not taking you to a ball. I have a guest coming tonight. He says he wants to talk to me and I want all of you, the slaves I mean, to attend," he says.  
"Who is this guest?" I demand. He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, then he looks at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.  
"James."

Chapter 34

I stare at the gorgeous dress on my bed in surprise. I loathe the fact that I have to wear it in front of James's perverted eyes, but if I'm going to get back at Logan for cheating on me, I'm going to need to use him. I slip on my outfit, then I do my hair and makeup. Mallory, Jessica, Nicole, Layla, and Mackenzie come into the room right after I'm done.  
They are all wearing red gowns just like me. Mallory's is a short one-shoulder dress, Jessica's is a short, strapless gown, Nicole's is a long, spaghetti-strap gown, Layla's is a short long-sleeved dress, and Mackenzie's is a long ballroom gown.  
"OMG, Nikki! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Layla exclaims. I don't answer and all of them notice.  
"Look, Nikki. We're very sorry for turning against you. We really do care about you. As much as we would love to see Penny get killed, we just couldn't let you do that. We're still your friends," Mallory says. I turn towards them.  
"No, Mallory. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a b-. I should have just listened to you guys," I say, pulling all of them into a group hug.  
"Ew!" we hear from the doorway. We all turn to find Penny staring at us in disgust. I can't help but snicker when I see her black eye. She catches me laughing and glares at me.  
"What are you laughing at, Brownie? Logan wants us downstairs. Now," she says. I roll my eyes, then I follow the slaves downstairs. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I walk down are Logan and James, who I hate to admit, looks really hot in his suave tux. Logan looks up at me with wide eyes. When James sees me, he smirks and looks me up and down.  
"Damn, you look sexy," he replies. Logan glares at him angrily and I can't help but smile in pleasure. I saunter over to James and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"So do you," I say seductively, playing with his hair. Logan stares at me in disbelief.  
"I knew you'd see it my way, sexy," James whispers in my ear. I pull him close so my mouth is near his ear.  
"I'm trying to get back at Logan for cheating on me. Will you help me?" I ask. He leans down by my ear.  
"What's in it for me?" he asks. I pull him close again and press my lips against his. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Logan storm into the kitchen. Quickly, I pull away from James and look into his hazel eyes.  
"Help me make him jealous and I'll let you kiss me as rough as you want," I whisper. His eyes twinkle.  
"Deal."

This is Nikki's dress, shoes, and hairstyle.

These are Jessica's dress, shoes, and hairstyle.

These are Mallory's dress, shoes, and hairstyle.

These are Nicole's dress, shoes, and hairstyle.

These are Layla's dress, shoes, and hairstyle.

These are Mackenzie's dress, shoes, and hairstyle.  
« PrevNext

Chapter 35

~Logan's Point of View~  
I wait impatiently for all of the slaves to walk downstairs. Finally, I see them filing down the stairs one by one. In the very back is Nikki, who looks absolutely GORGEOUS in her gown. I can see that James thinks so, too.  
"Damn, you look sexy," he replies with a smirk. I glare at him with daggers in my eyes. To my surprise, Nikki saunters over to him and throws her arms around his neck.  
"So do you," she says with a seductive tone. He leans down and whispers in her ear, then she pulls him down and whispers in his ear. He whispers one more thing in her ear, then she pulls him down close to her and kisses his lips gently. I clench my fists furiously, then I storm into the kitchen.  
"What does she see in him?" I mutter as Mackenzie serves me a glass of blood. Suddenly, James and Nikki walk into the kitchen, sucking each other's faces. Nikki tangles her fingers in his hair and moans, LOUDLY I might add.  
She tilts her head and I can see the kiss deepen. He moans and grabs her butt. I grit my teeth furiously, then I storm up to them and push them apart.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Nikki demands angrily.  
"That's enough. Stop trying to swallow each other at least long enough to eat dinner or... not at all," I mutter the last part to myself. James still hears it and chuckles.  
"Jealous, brother?" he asks.  
"Of what?" I snap back.  
"You're jealous because I'm making out with YOUR ex-girlfriend," he sneers in my face. I give him a quick punch to the jaw and his head snaps back.  
"Come on. It's time for dinner," I reply, walking away slowly.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"I'm stuffed. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, James," I reply, kissing James's cheek before I head upstairs. I slip off my dress and change into:

When I'm done getting changed, I grab Crimson and burrow into my covers. Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door. I jump out of bed and pull it open, expecting to find Logan. Instead, I find James staring at me.  
"James? What are you doing here?" I demand nervously. Suddenly, I'm pinned against the wall with James's lips an inch away from mine.  
"I'm here for that kiss you owe me," he says. Before I can protest, he slams his lips onto mine.  
He tilts his head, deepening the kiss, and he licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I allow it and his tongue swirls around my mouth. I can't help but moan. Suddenly, he pins me on the bed and straddles me. I push him away.  
"James, stop!" I exclaim.  
"Why? You know you want this, babe," he says.  
"I'm not your babe and no, I do NOT want this," I snarl.  
"Come on, Nikki. What happened to what we had out there?" he asks.  
"THAT was fake. I was just trying to get Damon jealous. I don't really want to have sex with you," I say.  
"I can change your mind in five seconds," he whispers, kissing down my neck. I try to push him away again, but he grabs my hands and pulls me even closer to him, if that's even possible.  
"James, STOP!" I exclaim firmly, but he doesn't stop. He rips off my shirt, leaving it in shreds in his hands. I start to scream, but he clamps a hand over my mouth. Tears pour down my face as he pulls down my shorts. Suddenly, the door bangs against the wall and we both look up to see Logan staring at James with eyes full of fury.  
"Get off of her!" he roars, kicking James off of me. James's back slams into the wall and Logan punches him in the face over and over again until he's unconscious. Logan picks up his limp body and tosses him out the window, then he turns towards me.  
"Are you okay?" he asks me. Ignoring him, I walk over to the closet and pick out another crop top, then I slip it on. Logan watches me with a sigh as I slide into the covers. Suddenly, he rips the covers off of me. I sit up and glare at him.  
"What was that for?" I demand angrily. He sits down beside me.  
"I want to know what your problem is, Nikki. I know you think I cheated on you, but there's another reason you've been distant from me. You're hiding something from me," he says, staring into my eyes as he wipes away my tears. I look away, but he lifts my chin so I'm looking into his eyes.  
"Nikki, what the hell can you be hiding from me?" he demands. I look down and tears pour down my cheeks.  
"Logan... I'm pregnant."

Chapter 36

Logan stares at me in shock.  
"You're pregnant... with my baby?" he gasps.  
"Whose else would it be?" I snap as tears threaten to flow down my face. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close against him. I'm too tired to push him away.  
"I'm so sorry, Nikki. I'll make an appointment with my doctor to abort the baby," he whispers. Quickly, I push him away and stare up at him in anger.  
"What? I'm NOT aborting my baby," I protest.  
"Nikki, that baby is not just ANY baby. What are you going to do if it turns out to be some type of MONSTER?" he demands.  
"The only monster is YOU for wanting to abort your OWN child," I sneer.  
"I don't want to risk your death giving birth to that... that THING!" he says.  
"It's not a THING, Logan. It's a living person, but why should that stop you from hurting it?" I snarl. He stares at me with a wounded expression.  
"Fine. Do what you want, but I still don't think you should go through with it," he says, turning to walk out of the room. With a sigh, I sit down on the bed and grab Crimson, then I cry into her fur.

~Logan's Point of View~  
I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how to be a dad. What if I'm not good at raising it and Nikki hates me more? Or worse... What if I'm not allowed in the baby's life? If that's what it takes to be in Nikki's life forever, I will make sure I'm the best dad my child could ever have.  
"Girls?" I ask when I walk down into the "slave room". All of the girls look up at me.  
"Yes, Logan?" they ask in unison.  
"I need you all to make sure that Nikki's as comfortable as possible. Penny, you'll be doing all of her chores for a while. Mallory, please go out tomorrow and buy me some new clothes. I'm going to let Nikki use my clothes for a while," I reply.  
"Please forgive me for speaking out of turn, Logan, but what's wrong with Nikki?" Mackenzie demands. I sigh and look down at my feet.  
"She's pregnant... and the baby's mine," I say, looking back up. All of the girls gasp and Layla eyes grow wide with anger.  
"You got my sixteen year-old sister PREGNANT?" she exclaims. Before I can answer, she lunges at me and punches my face. Luckily, I don't feel a thing. Unfortunately for her, she pulls her hand back with a yelp.  
"OW!" she exclaims.  
"What's wrong, Layla?" Jessica asks.  
"I br-broke my hand," she whimpers.  
"Mallory, go get Layla some stuff for her hand. I'm going to go check on Nikki," I reply, walking out of the room.

Chapter 37

~Nikki's Point of View~  
Beginning of Dream

"Mom! I need help with my homework!" a feminine voice calls from upstairs. I swear I don't know it, yet it sounds so familiar.  
"Coming!" I exclaim, jogging up the stairs. I run down the hall and knock on a door with a sign that reads ENTER IF YOU DARE.  
"Come in," the voice says from behind the door. I pull open the door and find a beautiful teenage girl sitting on a bed, hunched over an open textbook. Her long blonde hair falls around her like a curtain as her beautiful blue-gray eyes sweep over the textbook. She looks up with a smile and I automatically recognize her. She's my 16 year-old daughter.  
"Hey, Mom. Mmm, what's that smell?" she asks, taking a big whiff.  
"What smell, dear?" I ask. She stands up and takes another huge sniff.  
"It smells... sweet," she murmurs. Suddenly, her eyes fall on me and I remember that she's half-vampire.  
"No...," I whisper as she approaches me.  
"It's okay, Mom. This won't hurt a bit," she replies, grabbing my arms as she pulls me against her and bites down on my neck...

End of Dream  
~Logan's Point of View~  
I poke my head into Nikki's room and see her crying out. I quickly run over to her bed and take her into my arms.  
"Nikki, wake up," I reply. She just continues to cry out, so I lean down and press my cool lips to her forehead. She stops crying out and rolls over so her arm is around me.  
"Logan..." I hear her mumble. I stare at her face for a little bit, but after a while, I realize that she was just talking in her sleep. I try to stand up from the bed, but she just snuggles closer into me. With a sigh, I take off my shirt and crawl into the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her comfortingly.

Chapter 38

~Nikki's Point of View~  
My eyes pop open and I find my head snuggled against someone's chest. Cool, strong arms are wrapped around my waist and my arm is wrapped around the person I'm sleeping next to.  
Slowly, I pull back and look up into the face of Logan. In my surprise, I let out a huge yelp and pull my arm away from his waist. His eyes instantly pop open and he looks down at me in concern. I jump up out of the bed and he sits up. My eyes widen when I realize that he's shirtless.  
"Nikki, what's wrong?" he asks.  
"WHY were you sleeping in my bed with me?" I demand angrily.  
"I heard you crying out and you seemed to calm down when I held you in my arms, so I slept in the bed to stop you from crying out," he answers. I look down at my feet and I can feel my cheeks burning.  
"Fine," I mumble.  
"What was your nightmare about?" he asks.  
"Why does it matter? We aren't dating anymore," I say coldly. He stands up with a sigh.  
"That doesn't matter. I want to know what your nightmare was about," he says.  
"Well, there's no way you'll make me tell you," I reply stubbornly, crossing my arms.  
"Oh, really?" he asks with a mischievous smile as he steps towards me.  
"What are you doing?" I demand as my back hits the wall. He grins as he leans forward.  
"I'm just going to make you tell me what your nightmare was about," he whispers, kissing my neck. When he gets to my soft spot, he nibbles down and I moan a little.  
"Logan, stop...," I beg.  
"Not until you tell me," he whispers.  
"Fine. I had a nightmare that our sixteen year old daughter sucked me dry. Happy?" I ask. He pulls away with a satisfied smile.  
"Yes. Now I have ANOTHER reason why you should have an abortion. That's the only way you won't get sucked dry by our daughter or son," he says.  
"No. That's not the only way," I reply.  
"What's another way?" he asks.  
"You can turn me."

Chapter 39

~Logan's Point of View~  
I stare at her in complete shock. Turn her? No, there's no way I can destroy her life like that. Being a vampire is not as glamorous as it looks like. I mean, sure. We're very attractive and have cool powers, but those powers can get us into serious trouble, not to mention the blood-lust.  
"No," I reply, turning away from her. Suddenly, she steps in front of me so that I'm looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Why not?" she demands, getting angry.  
"Because, Nikki," I sigh.  
"Because why?" she demands.  
"Because I DON'T want to destroy your life," I snap. She steps back, startled, then she quickly recovers.  
"Please turn me, Logan. I don't want to abort this baby and the only way I can keep it is to be turned," she whispers with a pouty face. I can't help but melt at the sight of her gorgeous face, but I know that if I turn her, she'll hate me even more when she learns that being a vampire is the worst thing ever.  
"No, Nikki. I won't turn you," I whisper. Her pouty face disappears and she glares at me angrily.  
"Why can't you just turn me? Now, I have to abort the baby and it's all your fault that you're too scared to change me. You owe me at least this much since you cheated on me," she snarls, turning to storm out.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"Nikki?" Layla asks, sticking her head into the room. I look up and find her standing in the doorway, watching me with a concerned expression.  
"Oh, Layla! Sorry. I must have zoned out," I reply. She smiles feebly and sits down beside me in one of the red plush chairs.  
"What's wrong?" she asks. I sigh.  
"I need to be turned into a vampire to raise my baby or have an abortion, but Logan won't change me. I at least think he owes me this much since he cheated on me with that sl-t, Penny," I whisper.  
"Nikki, I need to tell you something," she says.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Penny told me and the other slaves everything. Her plan was to make you walk in on them kissing, so you would think that Logan cheated. The truth is, she threw herself onto him," she admits.  
"That little bitch," I mutter. Suddenly, we hear a knock and we both look up to find Logan standing in the doorway.  
"Can I talk to Nikki for a bit?" he asks. Layla nods and walks out, leaving us alone.  
"Nikki, I'm ready to change you," he says.

Chapter 40

"What?" I ask, looking up at him as if I didn't hear him right.  
"I said that I'm ready to change you," he says, sitting down beside me.  
"What changed your mind?" I ask softly.  
"I know how much our baby probably means to you and I don't want to take your happiness away from you," he says.  
"Oh," I reply softly, giving him a small smile.  
"So, are you ready for the change?" he asks. I look up at him and I can see that he's more nervous than I am. I reach out and touch his knee softly, causing him to look up at me in surprise.  
"You don't have to change me if you don't want to," I reply.  
"I'll do anything to make you happy again," he says.  
"Okay," I mumble as he pulls me onto his lap.  
"This might hurt a bit," he replies as he lowers his mouth down towards my neck.

~Logan's Point of View~  
I sink my fangs into her neck and she lets out a low moan, clutching my shoulders tightly. After a few seconds, I inject my venom and she digs her nails into my skin in pain. Finally, I pull my fangs out and flick my tongue over her wound as she writhes in pain.  
Suddenly, she falls off of my lap and onto the floor, writhing even more. After a few minutes, her eyes close and she's still. In panic, I bend over her motionless body and look into her peaceful face, which is turning whiter. I grab her hand and realize that it's just as cold as mine.  
"Nikki?" I ask. She doesn't stir and I start to panic.  
"Nikki!" I exclaim, pulling her into my arms. Suddenly, I see her eyelids flutter and her eyes pop open. As soon as my eyes meet her pale gray ones, I fall in love all over again. Damn, she's gorgeous.  
« PrevNext  
Nikki Howard, Vampire

Hi, it's me, Nikki, except now, I'm a VAMPIRE!

Man, this feels SO awesome!

I can see, hear, and smell better than I ever did before!

I hope you don't mind, but I need to go apologize to Loganfor being so mean.

Chapter 41

~Nikki's Point of View~  
"What are you staring at?" I ask gently.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing!" he exclaims quickly, pulling his gaze away. I smile and sit up slowly, looking into his eyes.  
"You can tell me, you know," I say softly.  
"It's just that... You're gorgeous as a vampire," he whispers. I don't say anything. Instead, I just stare into his eyes some more and I hear Logan TALKING in my head!  
Damn, she's so gorgeous! I wish I could kiss her right now but she hates me. She thinks I cheated on her. I wish I can tell her that Penny came onto me. I would never do anything to hurt her, especially not with... Penny.  
Suddenly, I tear my eyes away from him and I stop hearing him talk in my head. Well, now I know what my power is. I can read someone's thoughts when I'm looking into their eyes. Awesome!  
"Logan...," I start to whisper.  
"Yes?" he asks, meeting my eyes. I start to hear his thoughts again. Oh my god. What does she want to talk to me about now? I don't think I can take any more surprises.  
I quickly turn away from him again.  
"I'm sorry...," I reply, looking at him again. This time, I try to focus on his nose instead or his lips. Oh, his lips... How I wish he would press them against my lips, my jaw, my neck!  
"No, Nikki, I'm sorry for everything. Everything I've done or haven't done," he mumbles the last part, but I still hear him because of my vampire hearing.  
"You're sorry?" I ask, still not meeting his eyes. He nods.  
"Why aren't you looking in my eyes?" he suddenly asks.  
"Because I can read your thoughts when I look into your eyes," I admit. Suddenly, he lifts my chin with his pointer finger, so that I'm looking into his eyes.  
In that case, Nikki, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, especially not by cheating on you. Please... forgive me for anything I might have done to make you mad.  
He pulls back and drops his eyes.  
"Was that true?" I ask. He nods and looks back up into my , she's so perfect in every single way. I mean, look at her gorgeous blonde curls, precious gray eyes, luscious pink lips. How could I ever get a girl like her? I smile.  
"Well, you can start by doing this," I reply, leaning towards him. I touch his lips with mine softly, then I pull away.  
"I know you didn't cheat on me. Penny told all of the other slaves her plan and Layla told me. I'm so sorry that I was so stupid," I say.  
"You're not stupid. You're beautiful, sweet, and extremely sexy, but definitely not stupid," he whispers with a smirk as he presses his lips against mine. Suddenly, he stops and looks up at me. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"I don't ever want you to stop," I murmur. Lust flows through my body and I pull him close again, pressing my lips against his. Our lips move together with the same rhythm and he clutches my waist, pulling me against him.  
He lets out a low growl, then he bites my lip, begging for entrance. I don't let him in, but he digs his fingers into my waist, making me gasp enough for his tongue to slip into my mouth. I utter a low moan and he smiles against my lips, then he kisses up and down my neck, nibbling slightly.  
I moan softly as he lowers me onto the ground and lays his body on top of mine, slipping his fingers under my shirt. He traces small figures along my back and I pull away quickly before we go too far.  
"Logan, no further," I whisper. He looks into my eyes with a big pout. Awww, you're no fun. God, you're such a tease.  
"No, I'm not. I want to just as much as you do, but I need to meet with your doctor to ask him some questions about this before we start to get intimate again," I reply. He sighs, then he gets off of me and helps me up, putting his lips to my ear.  
"You won't be able to resist me for long," he whispers.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I demand.  
"Vampires have a MAJOR sex drive," he says with a chuckle as he leaves the "slave room".

Chapter 42

~Almost Nine Months Later~  
"How's my beautiful baby girl doing?" Logan asks, sticking his head into the room.  
"She's doing great. She kicks like a soccer player, but she's doing great," I reply with a sleepy smile as he walks over to me.  
"I was actually talking about my... other baby girl," he whispers with a smirk, pressing his lips against mine for a brief second.  
"I'm doing fine. I was so happy when the doctor said that we were having a girl that I almost didn't believe it. I can't believe that I'm expecting a baby in a week!" I reply with a sigh. He studies my face with a concerned expression.  
"Do you regret sleeping with me?" he asks softly.  
"Of course not. I don't regret doing anything with you. I kinda like the maternity dresses and I've always wanted a baby," I reply, rubbing my stomach with a smile.  
"I admit that I never wanted a kid when I was little, but now, I can't be any more excited for you to have my baby," he says, softly lifting up my dress enough to expose my swollen belly. He kisses it softly, then he pulls away.  
"Hello, my beautiful Emma," he whispers.  
"Emma?" I ask curiously, raising an eyebrow. He looks up into my eyes and I smile when I don't hear his thoughts. I learned how to turn off my vampire ability whenever I want to.  
"Yeah. I think Emma's a gorgeous name. It would be perfect for our baby... if you want to name her that," he says.  
"I think it's perfect. I love it," I reply. He smiles and stands up, placing a gentle hand on my knee.  
"I have to go out on business, but I'll be back later. My parents are coming over for dinner tonight, so I'll have Penny bring you the new maternity dress I bought for you. Here's a cell phone if you ever need to contact me," he replies, placing a sleek black cell phone down on the bed beside me.  
"Okay. Be careful," I say.  
"I love you," he whispers. I nod with a smile and he starts to walk out of the room just as Penny arrives with a tray piled with a mountain of pancakes, heaps of bacon, and a huge pitcher of blood. Yum!  
"Take good care of her," he hisses to her right before he leaves. She walks into the room and sets the tray down on my bedside table, then she smiles at me.  
"You look pretty today," she replies. I stare at her in surprise. She's been really nice to me for the past five months, but it's still really new to me.  
"Thank you," I say, reaching for the tray. I grab the fork and start shoveling food into my mouth. When I'm done, I look up at Penny, who's looking down at my cell phone.  
"Did Logan give you that?" she asks. I nod and reach for it.  
"He said to call him whenever I need him," I reply. She smiles.  
"That's sweet," she says.  
"Yeah. Logan is a really caring boyfriend," I admit, allowing myself to smile at her. For a few minutes, we both silently just stare at each other. Finally, she sighs.  
"I'm sorry for trying to break up you and Logan," she replies. I stare at her for a moment, then I look down.  
"I forgive you," I say. She smiles.  
"That's good. So, friends?" she asks, holding out a hand.  
"Friends," I reply, taking it softly and shaking it.  
"Cool. Well, I'll be right back with your maternity dress," she says, standing up from the bed.

~Penny's Point of View~  
What an idiot. Does she really think that I'm going to give up ruining her life so easily? Don't get me wrong. I don't like Logan anymore, especially after he chose Nikki over me. I just want to ruin her life for stealing Logan AND beating my but when I wasn't looking. Stupid sl- thinks that I actually want to be friends with her. Well, if she thinks that, she's got something else coming. Watch out, Nikki. I'm coming for you.  
Chapter 43

I brush some smoky eye shadow over my eyelids, then I smile into the mirror. For a pregnant vampire, I look pretty good. With a smile, I pull my hair back out of my face.

My hairstyle-

Suddenly, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and cool lips press against my cheek. I turn around and see Logan hugging me from behind. I pull away from him and smile.  
"Wow, you look sexy," I reply, scrutinizing his suave black tuxedo. His normally tousled black hair is more mussed up than normal and I meant what I said. He DOES look sexy.  
"Look who's talking," he says, pulling me close to him. He grunts when my swollen belly hits his.  
"Sorry," I whisper, looking down at my black flats. He lifts my chin so I'm looking into his eyes.  
"Don't be. I think you're the most gorgeous girl in the world," he whispers, leaning towards me. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and he pulls away with a groan.  
"Dammit. I really wanted to kiss you after my long day, but I guess that's going to have to wait," he replies.  
"No, it's not," I reply, pecking his lips softly before he leads me downstairs. When Logan pulls open the door, I'm surprised to see that it's not his parents at the door. It's...

Chapter 44

It's... James. As soon as my eyes meet his, I step back, clutching my stomach as if to protect it. He stares at my body. Suddenly, Logan hisses.  
"You have some fudging nerve showing up here, James," Logan snarls, grabbing my waist protectively.  
"How could you turn her? You know you destroyed her life! And a baby, Logan? Do you really think you can handle that?" James snarls. Logan looks away from him, not saying anything. Suddenly, James takes a step towards me and I hiss, causing him to take another step back.  
"Stay away from me, James," I command.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Nikki. I-I promise. I'm sorry for what I almost did...," he starts to say. I watch him suspiciously, then I take a step towards him, breaking out of Logan's embrace.  
"Nikki, wait," Damon says. I turn back towards him and give him a reassuring smile.  
"I just want to see if he's telling the truth," I whisper. He looks at James, then nods. I slowly reach my hands up and place them on James's cheeks, forcing him to look into my eyes.  
Wow, she's even more beautiful as a vampire as she was as a human. I wish I could... No, she's Logan's now. I can't hurt her any longer. I love her just as much as Logan does.  
Finally, I look away and smile.  
"He's telling the truth," I reply. Suddenly, he takes my chin and gently lifts it so I'm looking at him. I automatically turn off my ability, so I can focus on what he has to say.  
"Nikki... I truly am sorry," he whispers. I smile.  
"I know," I reply. Suddenly, he leans down and presses his lips against mine.

Chapter 45

For some reason, I kiss back and he moans, deepening the kiss. He suddenly bites my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I automatically pull away.  
"James, I...," I start to say, looking at Logan. He glares at James, then he turns towards me with a heartbroken expression. Before I can say anything, he turns and storms towards the kitchen.  
"Logan, wait!" I exclaim, turning to run after him. James grabs my arm gently and I turn back to look into his apologetic face.  
"Nikki, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself...," he starts to say. I grab his shoulders and he stops talking. I smile up at him shakily.  
"It's okay, James. You should go. I need to talk to him, alone," I whisper. He nods and kisses my cheek softly.  
"Bye, Nikki," he says gently before disappearing. Quickly, I turn and walk into the kitchen. Logan is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a steaming mug of blood.  
"Logan, I can explain...," I start to say. He glares at me angrily.  
"I don't want to hear your crud, Nikki," he growls.  
"What?" I ask, staring at him with poignant eyes. He stands up and walks up to me.  
"Nikki, I told you specifically to stay away from James. He almost raped you and now, he shows up at my house, asking for forgiveness and you KISS him?" he asks.  
"He kissed me!" I exclaim. Logan narrows his eyes.  
"You kissed back and I can tell you liked it!" he shouts.  
"What are you talking about, Logan? I want you, not James," I reply. He scoffs and I stare at him with tearful eyes.  
"Face it, Nikki. You don't want me. You want my step-brother," he says, turning away. I grab his arm and clutch it tightly, crying now.  
"Please, Logan. Don't. I need you. I swear I don't know why I kissed back. I don't like him like I like you. I need you," I whisper. He pulls out of my grasp.  
"Emma and I need you," I whisper again. He turns back towards me and stares at me with a wounded expression.  
"I'm sorry, Nikki, but we're over," he replies just as there's a knock at the door.

Chapter 47

I quickly wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and walk out into the front room where Logan is ushering his parents inside. His dad is wearing a sleek black suit and his mom is wearing a ruched tan dress. They both look amazing. I especially love his mom's dress:

As soon as his mom's eyes land on me, she squeals and runs over to hug me tightly.  
"Oh my god, Nikki! You look amazing!" she exclaims.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Maslow. The pregnancy is going by smoothly," I reply with a huge smile.  
"I can tell. You're positively glowing!" she says.  
"So are you! I love your dress," I reply. Suddenly, Mr. Henderson walks up and gently grabs Mrs. Maslow's elbow.  
"Come on, ladies. Let's not stand around, chatting all night. Logan's slaves have prepared a magnificent dinner for us and I am absolutely starving," he replies.  
"Oh! Of course. Come on, dearies. I never want to waste good food," Mrs. Maslow says, leading us all to the kitchen. We all sit at the dinner table and start to make our plates, then we sit down to eat. Throughout the dinner, we discuss my future as a mom and what's been going on in their lives. At one point, they both go upstairs to look around and I turn to Logan.  
"Logan, please... Hear me out," I whisper. He sighs and turns to look me in the kissed my brother, Nikki. How am I supposed to trust you? I love you so much and I'm afraid I'll lose you to him. I don't know if...  
I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He instantly kisses back and licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Teasingly, I don't let him in and he sighs, pulling away.  
"Promise me you won't do it again," he whispers.  
"I promise," I whisper back.  
"Good," he says, pecking my lips right before his parents walk in.  
"Awwww, you two are so cute together. I can't believe you guys are going to have a baby in a few days! This is so exciting!" Mrs. Maslow exclaims.  
"I agree," Logan whispers, leaning forward to kiss the skin underneath my ear. I smile at him and he pecks my lips again. Suddenly, I feel someone yanking my shoulders back so I'm not kissing him anymore. I look up and find myself staring into Logan's father's cold gray eyes.  
"Logan, your mother and I need to talk to you ALONE," he says.  
"Fine," Logan whispers, following his mother and father out of the kitchen. Five minutes later, I hear the front door slam and Logan walks into the kitchen with a glum look.  
"What's wrong, baby?" I ask, standing up to wrap my arms around him. He stares down into my eyes sadly.  
"My dad doesn't approve of our relationship. He wants us to break up."

Chapter 47

"What?" I ask. He stares at me sadly.  
"My dad doesn't find it acceptable for a vampire to be dating a slave and he thinks that I'm turning soft just because I got you pregnant," he replies. I pull away from him and sit down, starting to sob. Suddenly, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.  
"Nikki, please stop crying," he begs. I look up at him with tears flowing down my face.  
"How can I not cry? I'm about to lose my boyfriend all because I used to be a slave," I sob.  
"Do you really think I'm going to leave you because of my stupid dad?" he asks.  
"Logan, you have to listen to your parents. Family is forever. Girlfriends are not," I whisper.  
"I don't care. You ARE my forever and I REFUSE to let you go, Nikki. I love you more than any other girl in the whole entire world and I will never find someone like you in my life," he says.  
"Do you really mean that?" I ask. He smiles.  
"Maybe this will answer your question," he whispers, gently pushing his lips onto mine. He starts to pull away, but I pull him closer, deepening the kiss immediately. He smiles into the kiss and pulls away.  
"You are so adorable. I hope our baby looks like you," he whispers. I play with his tousled black hair for a while, then I stare into his eyes.  
"I hope she looks as gorgeous as the sexy man in front of me," I reply. He smiles and kisses my throat softly, causing me to let out a small moan. He growls, then he pulls away with a wistful look.  
"I want you so bad right now, but I can't have you so late in the pregnancy," he says.  
"It's okay, baby. I'll still be here after the pregnancy," I joke with a huge smile. He chuckles, then he pecks my lips.  
"You're so adorable. I love you," he mumbles against my lips. Damn, I love this man. Wait, did I just say I loved him? Of course I did and I mean it. I do love him. I open my mouth to say it, but before I can, he's kissing me again.

Chapter 48

~Penny's Point of View~  
It's been three days since the dinner with Logan's parents and Nikki's been getting on my NERVES lately. She's been begging for tons of food, asking for a bunch of maternity clothes, and she's been clinging on to Logan as if she's attached to him or something. She's really starting to bug me and I can't hold off my plan anymore.  
Right now, Nikki and Logan are asleep downstairs on the couch, Logan's arms around Nikki. Awwwwwwwwww, sweet... NOT! God, I hate them and I WILL get my revenge on them quite soon.  
Silently, I tiptoe into Nikki's room and look around. Now, where is that cell phone? I walk over to the set of drawers in her room and open all of the drawers, rummaging through the clothes to find the cell phone.  
Unfortunately, I don't find it. Next, I move on to the closet and rifle through all of the cute clothes... Focus, Penny! All you're supposed to be doing is looking for that damn cell phone. Finally, I find it underneath her pillow.  
I shake my head with a wide smile. Stupid ass. Does she really think that no one would be able to find this? I pluck it out and flip it open, typing 911 into it with an evil smirk.

Chapter 49

"Hello. This is one of the many 911 phone operators. What is your emergency?" a lady asks with a calm voice. I take a few seconds to prepare my voice so it sounds like I'm crying.  
"H-hi. My n-name is P-Penny L-Lane. I-I a-am one of th-the s-seven m-missing t-teen-teenagers. I-I was k-kidnapped and I-I've b-been l-living h- here w-with a m-m-m-monster!" I exclaim.  
"Calm down, dear. Say the names of the other six teenagers," the woman says calmly. I smile for a second, then I take a deep breath.  
"Layla Howard, Mallory, Nicole, Mackenzie, Jessica Silkins, and Nikki Howard," I reply. There's a pause for a second, then the operator starts to talk again.  
"What is your current location?" she asks. I stop for a moment and silently curse myself for not thinking this through.  
"I-I don't know," I admit.  
"That's okay, dear. Hold on for a minute while we trace your call," she says.  
"P-please hurry," I beg, pulling away from the phone to snicker. Finally, I pull it close to my ear again.  
"We have traced your call and a few police officers will be there soon to rescue you," she says. I smile from ear-to-ear.  
"P-please hurry!" I beg with a smile, hanging up the phone right when I hear Nikki say three very life-changing words.  
"THE BABY'S COMING!"

Chapter 50

~Logan's Point of View~  
Nikki clutches my hand with an iron grip that could hold a train in place. I wince, but I don't let go. Instead, I watch in regret as she screams. Mallory and Jessica are gathering supplies for Mackenzie, who's going to deliver the baby, and Nicole is telling her to breathe. Layla is standing on the other side of Nikki, holding her other hand. Penny is nowhere to be found.  
"Logan, I don't think I can do this!" Nikki exclaims, starting to panic.  
"Yes, you can, darling! Just keep breathing and everything will be fine," I reply soothingly. She tries to smile up at me, but all she can manage is a pained smirk.  
"Logan, I l-...," she starts to say. Suddenly, the door is kicked down and five police officers troop into the room.  
"Hey! What the heck are you guys doing here?" I ask. None of them answer me. Instead, they grab my arms and handcuff my hands behind my back.  
"Let go of me!" I exclaim angrily. They don't listen.  
"Logan Henderson, you're under arrest for kidnapping these seven girls," the lead officer says.  
"WHAT?" I exclaim as they start to drag me out of the room.  
"Logan...," Nikki gasps, trying to get up. I can see the other girls pushing her back down, but her eyes don't leave mine. I struggle against the officers' grips, but they hold me tightly. Suddenly, Penny skips down the stairs, looking super happy. She glances at me with a huge smile.  
"Hi, Logan. I see that you've met up with the police I called a while ago," she says with a smirk.  
"Wait! YOU did this?" I demand. She nods, smiling wider.  
"I'm... going... to... kill... you after I'm... done giving birth," Nikki whispers. Penny smirks.  
"Whatever," she says, rolling her eyes. Nikki screams out in pain again, then she glares at Penny. The cops continue to drag me out of the house.  
"WAIT! Let me at least say goodbye to my girlfriend," I beg. They look at each other, then they let me go.  
"We'll give you one minute," the lead officer says. Quickly, I run up to the couch, where Nikki is giving birth and take her hand in mine.

~Nikki's Point of View~  
Logan grasps my hand tightly and I manage to smile up at him.  
"Nikki... I'm so sorry I kidnapped you... I should have never done this to you," he whispers, tears springing to his eyes. I squeeze his hand.  
"Don't be sorry. If you had never kidnapped me, I would've never met you," I whisper. He smiles shakily and bends down to gently press his lips to mine. When he pulls away from me, I stare at him as I start to sob.  
"I don't want you to go," I whisper.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise that I'll come back for you. Nikki, I love you," he whispers. I stare up at him as tears trail down my cheeks.  
"I love you, too," I reply. He stares at me in surprise.  
"You do?" he asks. I nod and he kisses me again.  
"I'll love you forever and always," I whisper, stroking my fingers through his hair before the cops pull him away. The last thing I see before he's dragged out the door is his sad gray eyes staring sadly into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the word spread across the town, the werewolves heard about Nikki giving birth to a vampier baby.  
"We have to kill it!" Sam orders the rest of the wolves, as he takes the lead.  
"Nikki is my friend and I can't kill her even though its breaking the treaty, I have no choice!" Kristine thought to herself.  
The wolves snarled and ran in the direction where Nikki was.

Nikki, Logan, and the others hear howling. James looks and sees a whole pack of wolves coming there way. Nikki could smell the dog scent of the wolves.  
"Kristine? It can't be... She's my best friend... Why is she come here?" Nikki held her held Nikki for a minute, letting go in fear because of the pack.

When the wolves got there, they started snarling outside loudly, you could here there every breath they made.  
Jacobs and Embry stays close to their sister Kristine, she the same color as Jacob, russet. Kristine stared at the vampires and pinned her ears back, hair standing on the back of her neck and she cocked her head back and let out and ear piercing howl.  
"Make it stop!" James, Logan and the others said covering their sensitive ears. All of them ran outside to see what the hell was going on.

James being so "smart", walked up to Kristine and tries to pet her. She snapped at him, her fangs barley missed his hand.  
"Why you little Bitch!" James said as he yanked his hand back.  
Logan and Nikki laughed at James.  
"Good job Kristine!" Nikki cheered as she laughed. Kristine walked up to Nikki and nudges her hand with her nose. Nikki pets her.  
"You think that's funny, you stupid Bitch!" James said to Kristine and came over with anger and fury in his eyes. He came closer to Kristine, and punched her in the side as hard as he could, hard enough to shatter her ribs.  
Kristine lunges at him, pinning him down to the ground and started to stare into his eyes, showing her teeth and snarling at him, drool fell all over James.  
Jacob and Embry went to Kristine. Kristine couldn't hold back the urge to kill him.  
Sam and the others turned back into their human form and tried to reason with the vampires.

"Kristine! Kristine! Stop!" Sam ordered her to not kill James. Kristine morphed back to human and was still pinning James down.

"You think I'm a bitch! You motherf- I'm gonna kill you! You sorry SOB!" Kristine threatened James with clenched teeth.  
James looked at her and tried to get up. "Why kill me when you can kill those other vampires?" James taunted.  
"Don't taunt Kristine James! It's not a very bright idea to mess with her! Dammit James leave her alone!" Nikki demanded.  
"What if I don't want to?" James replied.  
"Then she's gonna kill you!" Jacob answered crossing his arms.  
James could feel his heart pound in his chest every-time he looked at Kristine. Kristine got up, backing away from James.  
"Where are you going?" James asked getting up off the ground.  
Kristine turned and gave him an "I'm gonna kill you" look.  
"Away from you."  
"Why do you want to get away from me?" James asked,coming towards her.

James's point of view

I can't believe that she doesn't like me. What did I do to tick her off? Maybe I should tell her sorry for calling her a bitch? My heart is telling me to be with her, but she's a werewolf and I don't want her to kill me.

"Kristine... Can I talk to you for a minute?" James calmly, walking towards her. Kristine was hiding behind her two brothers, cry from James insulting her. She and the others were invited to go into the house. Kristine walked passed him.  
James followed behind them.  
"What did you do to Kristine?" Nikki asked, getting mad at me.  
"I think she hates me because I called her a bitch." I spilled out, trying to go after her.

I don't know what to do. I should go after her, but she threatened to kill me. I don't care, I'm going after her.

James's mom led Kristine into a bedroom, that she could stay in. Kristine thanked her and went in.  
Looking around I made my way to her room. The door was open so I went in, closing it behind me.  
Seeing Kristine brushing out her long brown, straight hair, then got up and stood in one place.

"Kristine?" James asked coming up behind her, she turned around to face him.  
"Oh no?! Not you again!" Kristine looked at him with disgust in her eyes. James step closer to her. Kristine stepped back, the bed was right behind her.  
"What do you want with me James?"  
"I just want to talk, then maybe we could have some fun."  
"Your not my boyfriend, so no."  
"I could be if you want me too."  
Kristine fell backwards on the bed and James crawled on top of her, straddling her waist.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We are gonna have some fun." James responded, taking his shirt off, and everything else until he was in his boxers. Kristine was in a silky, black laced night gown that stopped at the top of her knees.  
James slid the dress off of her, then he tore her bra off and slid her panties off and threw them on the floor. In return, Kristine took his boxers off and threw them on the floor. James leaned over and started kissing her lips, nibbling her lip so she would let him in. She let him in, he curled his tongue around hers, as they kissed. Kristine did the same thing back to him, running her fingers in his hair.

"So what do you say about me being your boyfriend?" James asked between kisses.  
"Does this answer your question?" Kristine asked as she gave him a rough passionate kiss.  
"Yeah pretty much." James kissed her back with more force. He was about to start to have sex with her until she stopped him.  
"What's wrong Baby?" James asked moving his mouth down to her throat and started to kiss it.  
"I don't know if we should have sex. I'm only 16 and I don't know how bad its gonna hurt." Kristine responded.  
"It will only hurt for a little bit, but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. James said then thought that he shouldn't do this to her.

~~~~~Kristine's point of view~~~

Maybe he's right, but he's a vampire and I just met him. I don't know how this will turn out.  
James started to get up off of me and I didn't want him to.  
"Why are you getting up?"I asked confusedly laying under him until he got up.  
"I don't think I should do this because it would be rape. If I have sex with you." James reconsidered as he stood up.  
"It's not rape if I want it. I really want to." Kristine sat up and held up the blanket to cover her. James looked at her with passion and dedication.  
James crawled into bed with her, borrowing under the blanket. I kissed him on the lips, nibbling his lip until he let me in. My tongue wrapped around his as we kiss. I laid back so James could lay on top of me.  
He laid his ice cold, bare body against my hot, bare body. James started very slowly," Tell me if I hurt you."  
He pulled his body back, surging forward he tried to be gentle. Kristine felt the pain and tried to ignore it. To her it was nothing.  
"James..." I started to say as I kissed him. He looked at me," Yeah?"  
"Don't be gentle." I bravely said to him.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I don't want you too." I said.

James did exactly what she wanted him to do. He moved his mouth down to her neck, so temped to bit her right now.  
Kissing her neck was easy but he was thirsty now. He retracted his fangs, couldn't hold back anymore. Sinking his fangs into her neck, blood running out of the wounds into his mouth, sucking the blood from her neck was pleasuring him.

"James? Stop! James!" Kristine whispered. James couldn't stop though, he didn't find the urge to.  
After bitting her neck, he licked the wound clean and nuzzled his teeth into her shoulder, she yanked his head from her should and brought his lips back to hers.

After a few hours, James stopped, getting off if her and laid next to her. Kristine put her head on his chest, closing her eyes she went to sleep.


End file.
